The Matrix Armada
by Demi God Raven
Summary: Teamed up with a friend on this one, a new team goes into the Matrix, and fights off an armada while hiding from squids.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The city of Zion was crowded with freed minds of the Matrix. Within the crowd, two men were carrying their heavy luggage, trying to make way into the dock.  
  
"Yeah, please run into me lady, while I have half of my home on my back." said one of the men. He was a tall structured man, around his early twenties. Broad shoulders and worked out body gave him the look of a superior. Like most residents of Zion, he and his friend wore the basic rugged clothes that contained no fashion or luxury, except to serve the role of covering his body. The frustrated look on his face caused his friend to laugh, for the man had hair dyed the color of indigo. The partner stopped laughing and finally spoke.  
  
"Dauphin, our ships ready to launch, you cant blame the people who- excuse me( A man shoved right into his shoulder )-run into you, that bastard didn't even say "excuse me".  
  
"Glee, look who's talking now Frey," teased Dauphin. Frey fiddled around the strap to his luggage. Like Dauphin, Frey was tall but a few inches shorter than him. Spiked black hair, dark facial hair, and clean shaved face made him look a few years younger than 22, not to mention his long and lanky body. After minutes of struggling with luggage and people, they arrived at the elevator. Through the glass they watched Zion, their subterranean home, the only one that remained. The core of it were the houses, that were as that of capsules, no bigger than a 2 room nook. The bridges, stairways, and caves, busy with thousands of people.  
  
"Sometimes its hard to leave this place, but then again every time we come here, we have to leave." Frey sighed, while Dauphin nodded his head, "Leave rest, safety, Corydon." "Frey, Corydon's fine, she's knows what you do, and you do what you know best. As for rest and safety, we provide that for Zion. For how much longer, no one can say." Dauphin continued to gaze and daydream, until he mumbled, "I hope its soon."  
  
The elevator stopped, and the two got their luggage and made way to the dock. Inside, their ship was the only one in the hangar at the moment. Just near the ship, they found one of their crew members, discussing the ship to newcomer.  
  
"The Archeron is in three sections, the front of which is a huge dome, and the middle is like a rectangle, almost like a giant storage area. And then they have the magnetic force plates which hover around the vehicle at all   
  
times in order to keep it afloat. The back has engines and rockets all over it. There is an area for two mounted turrets and a place for an EMP gun. Cross, you listening?!"  
  
"Frey and Dauphin, I couldn't sleep, I need to start training right now!" said the anxious but new Cross. The woman right next to him stood there with her arms crossed. "Oh never mind Cross, what's going on Frey, Dauphin?", her soft voice made the three guys smiled. Everyone on the Archeron knows the voice of Echo, and its effects. Her fashion in clothes was high class, as far as Zion goes. Though basic, she wore blue jeans and a white tank top. With short blonde hair, blue eyes, and smooth skin, Echo was a charmer.  
  
"Hey Echo, I see Cross is excited to start, well so are we? Is everything set, ready to go?" asked Frey.  
  
"Are you the captain?" Dauphin asked back, "Prepare to launch the Archeron Echo, we got work to do. Cross, prepare for your training."  
  
"Yes sir," the two obeyed, then walked in the ship. No sooner had Frey and Dauphin took two steps into the platform when a short Asian girl the same age as them came walking out to see them.?  
  
"Jord!" the two exclaimed.  
  
"Guys! Where you been?"  
  
"Busy, harassed by people"  
  
"Tired, of carrying this shit"  
  
"Ohhh too bad, well just to let you know, I'm staying here on Zion. Sorry but I'm not tagging along with you guys this time."  
  
"Why?" Frey questioned.  
  
"Because the Council needs someone to represent the Archeron, and since we hardly speak with the council, I figured whatever they tell, I'll let you know."  
  
"Smart Jord, even out of the Matrix your a life saver"  
  
"Thanks Dauphin, by the way, expect a transmission from someone anytime soon. You two take care, and don't killed."  
  
And with that, Jord stepped out and headed towards Zion. With a newcomer to train, and mission to be heard, Frey and Dauphin finally walked into the Archeron, where they did nothing but hope they'd return again. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Promise Of An End  
  
A rusty door creaked open and Dauphins stepped into his room. He threw his bags into the back and let out a small sigh and then heard Frey shout out from across the hall "Yes!! I missed these Musty, Rusty, Old ass beds! Wahoo! We are in the life of luxury!"  
  
Dauphin smirked and walked out of his room. He shut the door behind him and traveled down the hall of the ship.  
  
The hall of the Archeron was small. Along side of it were six doors, for six rooms. Although there would only be five people on this trip, Dauphin left the door open to what would have been Jord's room had she come along for the trip. After he traveled down the hall he came onto a bridge, which had two sets of stairs, both leading down to the ships engines and heating systems. He continued past down this bridge as steam erupted from both of the engines. He walked into the front of the ship, which was where Echo, the operator would work from. She controlled who went into the Matrix and created hacks for in case something was needed. Behind her in a corner was six seats, for the six crew members in case someone new came onto the ship.  
  
"Dauphin!" A female voice shouted from behind him. Dauphin whirled around to see a short woman behind him. She had bleached white hair and was also dressed in white. Her eyes were thin when she smiled. She spoke with a small accent of Chinese descent.   
  
"Dauphin, glad to see you were assigned to this ship also"  
  
"No, personal choice, I heard you were going to be on here and I decided, you know? I have to go so I can work with Bacchus inside the Matrix again"  
  
Bacchus smirked, "Yeah, right "  
  
Frey stepped into the main operation room in the front of the ship and glanced at Dauphin. Dauphin held his hand up as a signal of acknowledgement Frey walked over to the seats by Echo and leaned back.  
  
Dauphin sighed, "Well, time to begin"  
  
Cross got up from where he was lying down and stepped into one of the other seats. Frey smirked, "Training is difficult, don't be too surprised if you get your ass handed to you."  
  
Dauphin stepped over to one of the seats and reclined back into it. "Echo, are you ready to send us in to the training program?"  
  
Echo glanced up, "That reminds me, I've created a hack which connects his brain to what you guys are doing. Which means it's like motion capture, anything you do is captured and he remembers. So training should be particularly easy today for him"  
  
Dauphin and Frey both laughed and then Frey piped up, "I don't remember it being that easy for me".  
  
Dauphin closed his eyes as Frey leaned back into his chair again. Cross closed his eyes also.  
  
"Alright, Jack us in"  
  
Dauphin felt a pressure in the back of his head as a needle was inserted into it. Frey made a small grunt and Cross definitely was not holding back on his emotion with a quote of "Fuck that hurts".   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your pilot Echo. The weather today is non -existent and neither is anything else inside of the system today. We will have a slight bit of turbulence and you have Five, four, three, two…."  
  
"Here we go," Frey sighed.  
  
"ONE".  
  
In a rush of light and green. Frey, Dauphin and Cross were teleported into the Matrix. Dauphin examined his hair to discover it was long and indigo. He had a glove on one hand and was wearing a black shirt and baggy black jeans. He was wearing a white Trench coat that had a red cross on it. It was a gift from Bacchus when he had met her inside Zion while they were training with Frey. He smirked and reached into his pockets to discover two guns, and along side his back was a staff that could be split into two to work like two Kali sticks. He head army boots that were steal toed. He smirked as he examined his shoes to see that Echo had written a hack that scribbled along side his boots "I Own you".   
  
Frey too was amazed by his new look. He also had a set of Army boots which were covered up only by his long black Trenchcoat. He had black baggy Cargo pants and a blood red muscle shirt. He flexed his arms to notice some new muscles, which had green armbands on them.   
  
Dauphin glanced at Frey's face, he was wearing blue sunglasses. "Nice" Dauphin commented.  
  
Frey smirked and jiggled his leg to discover he had a sword and a couple of guns. "I'm starting to like what Echo does for our style".  
  
"THIS IS AWESOME!!" Cross called out. Cross was in all denim. Blue jeans and a blue shirt. He had a blue jacket with an Arrow along the back. However, he did not have a weapon or guns. Cross realized that he would probably have to go through training in order to be allowed to have guns and weapons.   
  
"Okay" Dauphin glanced around, "Frey, you have the phone right?"  
  
"Yep" Frey said.  
  
"Call Echo and tell her we need that Japanese shrine that Mouse created".Dauphin ordered. Cross glanced up, "Japanese shrine?"  
  
"Best place to train my friend," Frey said as he dialed in the number, "Echo? Yes, it's Frey, What did you think I was? No, No. Shut up and listen would you? Look, load up the Japanese shrine please. We're gonna start training Cross. Alright, I'll give you a dollar, just load it up".  
  
Within a second they were inside a Japanese shrine. The walls and floors were all straw matted with a wood frame. There were red drapes along the side.Next to the drapes along side the walls there were swords, poleaxes, knives and ninja stars for anyone who was willing to take the time to master them. There was a second floor on top of the wooden columns alongside the edges.   
  
Cross stood up. "Okay Cross, Ready?" Dauphin asked. Cross nodded. All of a sudden Dauphin threw his foot up. It went flying through the air and slammed into what was now a block. Cross looked at his arm and glanced over at Frey, to see that he had raised his arm in time to block, and Cross had learned it.  
  
"Awesome" Dauphin said. Then he held his hand up and signaled for Cross to kick. Cross mimicked Dauphin's kick and Dauphin caught him by the leg and threw him through the air, causing him to slide along the floor. Cross slammed his hands into the ground and propelled himself so he would land back first into the wall. With a loud THUD, Cross slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. He got up and stood on his feet.  
  
"You do that?" Dauphin asked Frey.  
  
"No" Frey shook his head in amazement.  
  
"Kid learns quick".  
  
Dauphin walked over to Cross. He threw a punch and Cross grabbed his arm. Dauphin quickly reversed it and slammed him into the ground. Cross jumped up and kicked. Dauphin blocked.   
  
This continued for an hour, until finally, Dauphin stopped.  
  
"You've learned the basics, now it's time to get serious".  
  
Cross' eyes opened wide. He rubbed a bruise on his arm. "Get SERIOUS?!" He gasped and his voice squeaked. Frey smiled, "No, no more fighting for you today, now it's between me and Dauphin, you will watch and learn through the hack Echo created."  
  
Dauphin smiled, "Frey, you get to talk with Echo again"  
  
"No, then I'll owe her two bucks, I dom't even know what the hell a dollar is, how do I owe her one?!" Frey asked and tossed Dauphin the phone.   
  
Dauphin dialed in a number and heard Echo's voice come on to the phone, "It's Dauphin, we need the sky scrapers"  
  
"New York style, Chicago?"  
  
"Those are all ancient cities, who cares?"  
  
"New york it is, Sky Scrapers coming right up".  
  
And within another quick flash they were standing on top of a set of Sky Scrapers. All the buildings around them were huge. They were at least 640 feet of of the ground. Frey glanced down. "Perfect" He mumbled.  
  
Dauphin said, "Okay, Frey. We're going to face off now in order to train Cross, understand? Don't get too flashy, we only want things that will help him survive"  
  
"Gotcha. Sure you still want to do this? You could get out before it's over for you Dauphin" Frey asked.  
  
"Frey…." Dauphin sighed, "The moment you beat me, you can control the Archeron."-  
  
"You don't live up to that bet and I'm killing you in real life"  
  
"I expect no reason to live up to the bet"  
  
All went silent. And both Dauphin and Frey prepared themselves for battle. Cross could feel the tension through the air. It was like lightning.   
  
And then…..  
  
Frey made a dive for Dauphin with a kick. Dauphin held his hands up and got his foot. Frey raised his foot over him and threw Dauphin over him. Dauphin landed on his feet and immediately through a punch at Frey. Frey blocked it and attempted to counter, which Dauphin blocked. Dauphin threw another punch and Frey leaned back, Dauphin slammed his elbow into Frey's stomach. Frey fell to the ground and jumped up using his hands. He slammed his foot into Dauphin's chin and backflipped off of the ground. Dauphin flew back and began flipping in the air. He landed on his feet and saw Frey standing on his feet. Frey held up his fingers and blew on them like they were a gun.  
  
"Funny" Dauphin smirked.  
  
He jumped up into the air and Frey leaped too. Both took.up off the ground like rockets. They met about thirty feet in the air, and both Landed a kick on each other. They both flew backwards and traveled past the edges of the sky scraped they were on. They both feel and landed on Sky scrapers across from each other. Cross was standing on the middle one throwing punches and kicks, mimicking what Dauphin and Frey were doing. Dauphin leapt and focused his mind. He felt himself traveling over the gap in the street. Frey followed what he was doing and they met in the middle. Frey did a sweep kick and Dauphin jumped. Dauphin raised his foot in a roundhouse and Frey ducked. Dauphin attempted to knee him and Frey blocked with his knee. Dauphin punched Frey in the chin and Frey flew back. Frey jumped up from the ground and flipped forwards in the air. He slammed the edge of his boot into Dauphin's shoulder. Dauphin jumped up and kicked Frey in the face, both men flew back again. They both got off of the ground and stood up.  
  
"Okay, enough Physical fighting, I think he's learned the basics of it" Dauphin announced, both men were wheezing.  
  
Frey brought out his sword. It was unsheathed with a SHING! Noise. Dauphin brought out his staff.   
  
Dauphin slammed his staff into the ground and cause a small ripple along the roof of the sky scraper. The ripple uprooted tiles as it traveled towards Frey. Frey jumped and ran at Dauphin with his sword. He brought it over his head and brought it down. Dauphin moved to the side and swung his staff. The staff whistled through the air, only to be met with a block from Dauphin. Frey stabbed his sword forward, Dauphin brought his staff down on it, slamming it to the ground. Dauphin kicked at Frey and Frey leaned to the left. Dauphin made another kick attempt and Frey loosed up his sword and rolled to the right with it. Frey made a slash at Dauphin's feet. Dauphin jumped up and he felt Frey's sword whistle under his feet.  
  
Dauphin swung at Frey with his staff like it was a bat. He knocked Frey backwards and into the next sky scraper.   
  
It was quiet again.  
  
Then both men jumped towards each other. And as if time was frozen they swung their weapons at each other. Sweat dripped off of their faces as they met in the middle of the gap between the two sky scrapers. Dauphin slammed his staff into Frey's sword as Frey's sword caught the middle of the staff, breaking it in two. Both men fell towards the ground. They landed and jumped up. They were in the middle of the street. Frey did something weird and propelled himself off of the window of the building into the air. Dauphin followed and both men leaped at each other, Dauphin blocked Frey's sword with his two sticks and continued to the next building where they leapt at each other again. Dauphin leaned back and Frey's sword flew past him. Dauphin slammed his sticks into Frey's side. They continued up. Finally they were back on top of the sky scraper. Frey rolled back on and Dauphin leapt into the air. As he came down Frey raised his sword at Dauphin's body. When Dauphin landed he found Frey's sword at his throat. And Frey found both of Dauphin's sticks read to be slammed into his head.  
  
They were both wheezing when a gunshot went off which broke he tension.  
  
"BOYS!" A female voice called out. Dauphin jumped back put his staff back together and Frey stood up. It was Bacchus. "Boys, you have an incoming transmission from Jord, hurry up and jack out. I'll continue training cross".  
  
"Thanks Bacchus" Dauphin said as he felt the world whistle away from him. He jumped out of his seat and saw Frey sitting up examining his arms.  
  
"Who won?" Frey asked.  
  
"No one" Echo replied.  
  
Dauphin got up and went over to where Echo was. "Do we have Jord on the line?"   
  
"Yeah" And then Jord's face appeared on one of the screens. Dauphin and Frey both leaned over the screen.  
  
Jord smiled, "You have a transmission from someone who helped this council, I highly suggest you don't fuck up with this guy".  
  
Dauphin asked "Who is it?"  
  
Jord, "I have no idea yet, but one of the councellors said for me to patch him through to you".  
  
"Why don't you know?" Dauphin demanded.  
  
"I refuse to become to involved with the council" Jord said, "You know how I am, Leave the politics to madmen"  
  
Frey sighed "We understand". And then Jord disappeared from the screen. But then a new face was on the screen. Both Frey and Dauphin's jaws dropped. This man was bald, but was of huge stature. He looked like he could snap someones neck for breathing.  
  
"Morpheus" Dauphin whispered under his breath.   
  
"Gentlemen" Morpheus said.  
  
"Yes?" Frey asked.  
  
"The end is near, the prophecy is to be fulfilled soon. The One will save us all" Morpheus stopped for a breath, "But we need to free minds from The Matrix. We must show them what is real and what is fake. Will you help us?"  
  
Dauphin smiled and high fived Frey under the screen, "Yes, we will help you. For the good of the human race, we must be free."  
  
"Yes, we must" Morpheus said, "Gentlemen, You have demonstrated that you are capable of freeing human minds, now you can".  
  
And then the screen shut off. It was black again.  
  
Frey summed it up best with an under the breath, "Holy shit". 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dopp's Freedom  
  
The whole crew of Zion rejoiced as their captains Dauphin and Frey cheered on about their right to free minds. Echo brought everyone cups of ice water. Bacchus did something that suprised everyone and hugged Dauphin until his face became the color of his hair. Cross, on the other hand, grabbed his cup and annouced a toast.  
  
"Everyone, everyone. HEY KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE I KICK YOUR AS...okay alright" the crew laughed, but he went on," alright, being a newcomer here I would never have had this moment right here, where I learned skills beyond my wildest dreams, and more important.....friendship. Being here in the Archeron with you guys is having a family, something which the Matrix selflessly stole from us." He then raised his cup towards Frey and Dauphin and finished off with" thanks guys."  
  
The girls replied in awe, Dauphin clinked his cup with Cross, and Frey chose the opportunity to be rude and shouted "You Fruit!". After the drinks Cross jacked back into the matrix to continue his training with Bacchus. Echo and the captains were busy discussing their comments about the two fighting until a message alert flashed on the computer screen. It was Jord.  
  
"Oh my god! The council told me everything! I'm so happy for you two. Well as my job was to inform you about your message for that right, the same goes for assigning you who to free."  
  
"Great, Frey you hear that? We're getting a replacement for Jord!." "Why?!" Shouted Frey.  
  
"Listening to them boss you around makes you mad enough girl!" Dauphin teased Jord.  
  
"Shut up, Your mad because I'm bossing you around huh?! Well put it this way boys, you set this mind free and I'll be back on the ship with someone replacing me as the representative. It'll be just like old times."  
  
"Cant beat that for anything Dauphin" said Frey, standing up," because right now we can sure use your help. I've heard scary shit that happens when freeing minds. What makes it more spooky, we ALL went through it."  
  
"I know Frey, sorry" Jord apologized,"Well before I head back heres the name. Dario Wright, aka Dopp. Okay now he should be heading home right across the street from the Wanglang Store. Got that Echo?" "Had him lock-on before you said "Wanglang" Echo confirmed, and with a moment of laughter Jord logged off and left the captains two objectives, to go locate a human in need of freedom, and stop Bacchus from almost getting the better half of Cross in the training program.  
  
******  
  
"Echo, the coast clear? And no, don't ask for a damn dollar again, or else you don't get a cookie. Haha, finally I got you- no, no such thing as chocolate chip cookies. Alright!!!" Frey's voice went about in the storage room in the back of the Wanglang store. He slammed the phone back into the receiver and confirmed the coast was clear with a mumble of"I got to learn those programs of "food" and "monay".  
  
"Thats "money" Frey. "Oy I cant speak with my weak accent yet I can say simple words right. Whoa, I like this outfit. Thanks Echo." said Bacchus, while the three guys turned around and saw her. It was new indeed. Her black hair and orange shades were the only exception to her clothes; for they were white. The top of her had a white spaghetti strap shirt underneath a leather jacket of the same color. The skirt was short but made her fairly attractive tan legs show, while white high heel boots covered up her calves.The owner of the store was busy sweeping the floor when out of nowhere 4 people showed up in the back. "Who the hell are you?! How you get here?!".  
  
"Zip it old shit! Just came in for an expection. Your storage needs air freshener." and leaving the owner in a puzzled look, everyone walked out while Frey took the last cup cakes on the shelf and said "Hey cookies!"  
  
The street of the Matrix was like any other street, which was crowded, rush -hour traffic, concealed in tall buildings, and worst, monitored by Agents. Being the most feared program in the Matrix, if the group caught glimpse of men in suits with black shades and an earpiece, they had one option, and that was to run. Fortunately, the Agents seemed to be patrolling elsewhere at the moment. Dauphin looked left and right as if he was scanning something until at last he signaled the other three to cross the street.   
  
Although all cars were driving and not stopping, the four continued to walk the dangerous street to the other side unscratched.They walked inside of rugged beat down apartment that looked like it was abandoned for quite some time. The interior of it however, was quite cozy, clean and have a series of stairs that zigzagged its way to the top floor.   
  
Just then the four saw someone open a door addressed 483 and walked in.   
  
They followed. Dauphin and the other three approached the door, and just before knocking he gave the team a briefing on what his expectations were.  
  
"Alright guys, heres what I expect, this is not going to be easy, we are convincing someone of their life being a lie since the day they were installed into the Matrix. Frey, help me give proof of the Matrix in front of him, Cross, try to make yourself helpful and whatever means necessary to show him what we're truly made of. Bacchus, when I give the word, help out Frey with the evidence. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir" they all acknowledged.  
  
"Good, then. Lets rock."  
  
With the final words of deployment, Dauphin knocked the door 6 times, and waited. No answer. He knocked several times once more. Again, no response. Just as he was about to pull out his staff, Frey stopped him and pointed to the doorbell. He pressed the doorbell. Immediately, the door was opened by a man that was no older than 18. His dark brown hair was combed back, and his round face was much like Frey's, black eyebrows, brown eyes, but small nose. His clothes were wrinkled and decent, with shoes that were about to rip any second. Apparently, those were his house clothes, because he was wearing headphones listening to music, that explaining his absence to Dauphin's knocking. The man was just about to say hello when out of nowhere Cross gave him an uppercut.  
  
"Wheres Dario Wright?! You look just like one of those kidnapping programs!"  
  
"Cross! That is Dario Wright you dumbass!! God, now we look like those kidnapping programs!" Dauphin complained, and Cross instantly got Dario, now bleeding, standing up. "Move it assweed! Sorry for that, he's a newcomer."  
  
"Who or what the hell are you guys?!" Dario nervously asked.  
  
"Who we are is not as real as to what this is or what you are. So the question you should be asking is "What did we come here for?". But I assume you meant our identification am I correct?!" Dauphin asked.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, just give me your names if you have any." Dario commanded lazily.  
  
"Right, I am Dauphin, the man who just attacked you is Cross("Sorry for attacking you" he said.), and the person standing at my right is Frey, and next to him is Bacchus. They all nodded their head to him. This left Dario with confusion.  
  
"Oooook. So let me get this straight, Dauphin, Frey, Cross, and Bacchus. Ummmm, and your all here for.......a case investigation?!"  
  
"Look kid," Frey butted in,"We'll get straight to the point, your part of a computerized world known as "The Matrix". All your life, from the very minute you were born, you thought this was the real world? Wrong. This is nothing but code text, programs, anything a computer is made up of. And we know this because we were freed by people who were freed before us. Is that hard to understand?"  
  
"You guys are f-king crazy." Dario insulted. "Computerized world. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!."  
  
"What house?" Dauphin asked," You think this is your house? This is nothing more than a application."  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"But we are out Dario, or should I say Dopp?!" Bacchus replied smirking.  
  
"Dopp, that is your true name, and no one could take that from you. Do you truly think we're joking?! Do you want to live a lie the rest of your life?!" Dauphin threatened.  
  
But Dario, now known to them as Dopp, was staggering backwards praying that it was all a dream, in hopes he would awaken from it any moment now. You couldn't blame him, especially when there were four mysterious people that barged into his home with claims this is all a computerized world. Frey, being an impatience fellow, walked up to Dario.  
  
"D'you have a computer in your house?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, the labtop's in my room first door on the left, take it and go." Dario whined.  
  
'That wouldn't help, we'd still be in a computer.' mumbled Frey as he walked in, and came back with a black pentium labtop computer. He showed it to everyone then handed it to Dauphin.  
  
"Alright Dario, this right here is nothing more than a piece of encrypted software of the Matrix, so really we could break it and a copy of it will replace it with the help of "someone". What could we do? Well, sudden suprises like THIS:"  
  
At the last word Dauphin threw it frisbee-style at Dario's face.   
  
Instantly, Bacchus opened fire at the computer with a pistol she suddenly obtained. As the broken pieces of the labtop flew in every direction, Frey held his hand out pointed at Dario's nose and the pieces flew back into each other, making the labtop new and better than before.  
  
"How'd you?! What happen-?!"  
  
"Now you believe us?" Dauphin asked," All we ask from you Dario is to answer a telephone call. Once you do that, the truth, the REAL truth shall be revealed to you. You will be free, and thats what we are here for. To free you."  
  
Dario had no other choice, he was in a cheesy looking apartment, with hardly any money, and an adult. However, he was putting his life in the hands of strangers who just showed him an impossible demonstration with his labtop. Putting alot of thought into this, a phone rang; it was Frey's cell phone.  
  
"Yeah Echo, I think its five doll-WHAT?!.........oh shit, this is great timing, how long you expect them here?!.......Crap........ alright, we'll be there soon."he then hung up and faced the three "Guys the agents are on their way. We have less than 5 mins. Dario, come with us there is no other way."  
  
Dario got up with a confident look, then with a nod he ran with the others.  
  
Outside Frey got his cell phone and dialed a number. Dario had an assumption it was same caller before, but he walked quickly with the others, trusting they were helping him. Frey hung up after a ten second conversation then spoke with Dauphin.  
  
"Dauphin, exit's in the subway two blocks from here. Agents on our tail, lets get this kid out of here."  
  
"Gotcha, cmon Dario, follow me. Guys catch up with us!"  
  
"Dauphin, whats going on? You fugitives or something?" said Dario running with Dauphin across the busy streets and sidewalks with people and cars.  
  
"Fugitives for being free yes." he answered,"You can say Agents are the guards to our exit. No, there're not pushovers, these guys are fast, strong, but still have the same qualifications as humans. Not even Frey and I could stand much of a chance against them."  
  
'Is there anyone who could?'  
  
"There is....Neo."  
  
The subway station was empty when they arrived. Like most stations, this one was moldy, flickering lights, with trash and newspaper on the ground. Just then a subway passed by, leaving the appearances of Frey, Cross, Bacchus who fortunately caught up with them.  
  
"Their on their way Dauphin! Get him out of there now!" said Bacchus, pulling out her shotgun.  
  
The ground rippled with such a force as a new form appeared, It was an average sized man in a suit. His shades glared off of the lighting. He glanced up and took notice of Dauphin and Frey, "Viruses….."  
  
"Whos that?" Dario asked.  
  
"GET BACK!! It's an Agent." Dauphin confirmed,"he's here to take you away. As soon as that phone rings for you answer it! We have to go in first. The operator will modify the phone for you once we're all clear." Suddenly the Agent began to approach them with a quick walk. Immediately Bacchus unloaded a few rounds on him. At first it looked like he was going to get hit, until he moved so fast that he dodged every single bullet and stood still.  
  
"Dauphin, Cross, and Bacchus, you three go in. Dario, you pick up after all three have answered the phone. I'll distract the Agent."  
  
"Frey, thats sucide! You'll die." Cross yelled.  
  
'Do as I say guys! Its the only plan we got. Alright Agent, how many times do you have to stalk us until I kick your ass?!' and instantly Frey charged into the Agent with such force that they both collided into the wall leaving a large hole.  
  
"Dario, take this pill. Dont ask, just take it" demanded Dauphin, and with no thinking at all, Dario took the red pill and swallowed it whole. In a second he felt like all thought had left him. Dauphin heard the phone rang and answered it. Before Dario knew it, they were gone. With just him and Frey left, the phone rang once more and Dario picked it up. Then it happened, a sudden rush of pain and short of air overcame him. Like a vaccum cleaner he was sucked into phone and was gone as well. He was free.Frey smiled as his mission was accomplished, but that smile was cut short just as the Agent slammed his elbow into his mouth. Frey flew back and landed into a broken phone booth. About a minute later, the phone rang once more. But an Agent was on his hands, he couldn't answer it soon.  
  
"Smiling, is that so Mr. Lizarraga? When will you get the picture that freeing minds will only be the end of you?" spoke the Agent.  
  
"I know.....its.....the....right..thing to do...."Frey spoke heavily,"and now.....I will be the end of YOU!!"  
  
Frey threw a punch at the Agent, who blocked it. He then jumped in the air and grabbed the Agent's neck, who only countered by the hold of Frey's chest. Like a rag doll, the Agent swung him a full 360 spin then released him, sending Frey soaring into the wall, right next to the phone. It was no time to play, it was time to get down to business, he thought, so he unsheated his sword.The Agent chuckled and pulled out two 15mm pistols aimed at Frey and opened fire. Focusing, Frey spun his sword and smacked away every bullet fired at him.  
  
"I shall fight you again....asshole." Frey insulted, then threw his sword at the Agent, who caught with no problem. The Agent then looked back, but none remained than a phone that was dangling off the phone booth. Attached to the sword was a note saying "Until Next Time."  
  
Frey woke up tasting blood in his mouth. He looked around and noticed his was alone in the Archeron. He pulled the needle out from the back of his head and walked to the medical room. There he saw a figure, held by Dauphin and the rest. It was Dario, wrapped in a blanket, hanging by a crane. Frey walked over to him and spoke to the faultering but free human.  
  
"Welcome home, Dario"  
  
"Dario?! Call me Dopp from now on" said Dopp, before going unconscious. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: And So It Begins   
  
About one and a half weeks after he was freed. Dopp was initiated as a new representative to the council. Jord made her way back towards the ship as Dopp held his first meeting, the subject of which was to make sure that he was clean enough that he would not re insert himself. In a show of emotion, Dopp grabbed a knife and placed it against his wrists and said, "I would rather kill myself than to live inside a fake reality while my brothers are dying." Dopp's popularity grew amazingly quick. Jord was just getting used to The Matrix training programs again, this time she would work with Bacchus and Cross.   
  
Loud clanks rang out along the floor. His breath running short, Dopp sprinted towards the Archeron. Dauphin and Frey were leaning outside the ship as he caught up with them. Frey glanced towards Dopp and with a small smirk on his face asked, "Don't you ever die?". Dopp grinned and flexed his arms like a madman, he had been working out and his muscles had somewhat grown, "As long as your around to annoy, no". Dauphin chuckled and began to motion back towards the ship. Frey and Dopp followed in silence. Finally Dopp piped up, "Listen guys, I wanna learn some new moves too". Dauphin's head immediately drooped and Frey slapped his hands against his forehead, "Does the training never stop?" He asked. Dopp looked up again. Dauphin glanced back at him, "If your going to learn, your going to learn the old way buddy".  
  
"What's the old way?" Dopp asked. Frey led him to where Echo was seated and placed him in one of the seats. "The old way," Frey said, "Is we jack you into the Matrix here, and you are uploaded the new moves." Frey stopped, "The Matrix is code my friend, just code, billions of little letters streaming across the screen at once. It is like a computer, and your brain is like a floppy disc or cd-rom. You download things onto it, and it is saved. Do you understand?"  
  
Dopp nodded and Frey jacked him in. Echo glanced over to Frey and asked, "What should he learn?". Dauphin piped up from across the room now, "Teach him Tang Soo Do." Echo typed with the force of a hurricane and on the screen Dopp appeared and began to learn Tang Soo Do as it was downloaded into his brain. Dopp was throwing punches and kicks like baseballs. Frey watched over the screen until he was finally done. Dopp got up, "Wow".  
  
Frey rushed him off the ship and kicked back for awhile. He closed his eyes. Dauphin headed back to his room.  
  
About 15 minutes later Dopp's face appeared on the screen, "Guys!" He shouted. All of a sudden the entire crew sprinted for the screen, "Guys, there's an emergency meeting about to happen right now inside of the matrix, I highly suggest you leave here and haul ass to that meeting!".  
  
At once, Dauphin, Frey, Cross, and Bacchus jacked into the Matrix. The cell phone rang and Frey answered, "Yello? Ah, okay, thanks Echo". Frey pointed down the road that they were on, "Meeting is supposed to take place in there."   
  
Dauphin led the crew down the road. They got to a metal door and Dauphin hammered on it. A small slit opened up, "Evening sir," Dauphin said, "We heard there was cake". The door opened up and a skinny dude and a tall guy rushed them in, "Cut the shit and get moving, it's about to start!" The skinny one said to Dauphin. Frey followed in step behind him as they walked down a small hallway.   
  
Dauphin leaned up against a cracked wall in the back. Frey stood next to him with his arms crossed over his chest. Bacchus stood to the right of Dauphin. Cross crouched down over in a chair. The chair fell apart on him. "Fuck" He mumbled. Dauphin and Frey both laughed at him and immediately leaned back against the wall that they were against.   
  
Other people began filing into the room and soon Dauphin discovered he couldn't see anything. Neither could Frey or Bacchus. Cross was just attempting to ignore it all. Finally the lead presenter of the meeting arrived. It was Niobe, a strong woman who wore a red jacket and red pants, high heels and some extremely weird looking shades. Niobe began to have quick conversation with a few of the captains, Dauphin ignored most of it. He was more worried about his bruised ego from the broken chair than anything else at that point. Dauphin smacked him in the back of the head,"Kid, your part of a team now. You pay attention to what the team does, we are like a family". Finally Niobe slammed her fist on the table and spread out the papers in front of everyone, "These confirm the last transmission of the Osiris."  
  
"Oh….fuck" Bacchus mumbled under her breath. Dauphin glanced over to her, "Jue, huh?". Frey nudged Dauphin in the shoulder, "Who's Jue?". Dauphin, quick to end the subject, "She was one of Bacchus' friends from Zion, she was on the Osiris crew. Now don't ask anymore".  
  
"The Machines are digging" Continued Niobe. This sentence sent a jolt through everyone. "They are boring from the surface straight down to Zion.". A woman in black with brown hair spoke up from the hush, "How fast are they moving?" She asked. Niobe glanced up with a hardline focus on everyone, "Control estimates they are digging at a rate of 100 meters an hour."  
  
Another man spoke up, Dauphin couldn't see him, "How far are they?"  
  
"Two thousand meters" Niobe replied.  
  
"FUCK" Frey mumbled.  
  
"They can't be accurate" Mumbled another man.  
  
"Guys a fucking hopeless lunatic" Dauphin whispered, "The Osiris was probably one of the best scout ships we had".  
  
"They may be" Niobe said.  
  
"That would mean there are a quarter million sentinels up there!" A woman exclaimed in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Right" Niobe said matter of factly.  
  
"That CANT BE RIGHT!" A man pleaded.  
  
And then a voice that could have been recognized miles away appeared, it sent a second jolt through everyone. His walk was slow and methodic, "Why not?". His shades glared off of the lights, "A sentinal for every man, woman and child in Zion. That sounds exactly like the thinking of a machine to me."  
  
"Morpheus…"Frey whispered.  
  
"Morpheus, Glad you could join us" Niobe greeted him.  
  
Morpheus nodded towards Niobe, "Niobe. My apologies to all, as you are undoubtedly aware that it is becoming increasingly difficult to locate a secure broadcast signal"  
  
"The lane lines are crawling with sentinels," The woman in black proclaimed.  
  
"I think that's due in part to the fact that she's a dipshit" Dauphin said to Frey.  
  
"The woman is like bait," Bacchus piped up  
  
"I feel sorry for her crew" Frey shook his head.  
  
"I think Niobe's right, in seventy two hours there is going to be a quarter million of em" Ghost, Niobe's first mate said. He was in a tuxedo and shades, he had clean cut hair. He was known for razor precision with weapons.   
  
"What are we gonna do about it?" Another person said. "We're gonna do what Commander Loch ordered us to do, we'll evacuate broadcast level and return to Zion" Niobe said.  
  
"And does the commander have a plan to stop 250,000 sentinels?" Morpheus asked.  
  
Niobe shot him a glare, " A strategy is still being formulated,". Morpehus smirked, "I'm sure it is"  
  
Dauphin tapped his hands against the wall and began to make his way towards an exit. Frey and Cross followed. Bacchus stayed where she was. Dauphin stopped, "Bacchus, lets go" He whispered. "No" She said. Morpheus' voice was fading out to all of them, Dauphin nor Frey could hear and so they stood by the exit.   
  
All of a sudden the two men that had been guarding the door burst in, "It's the feds! Get to your escapes now!!". Dauphin, Frey, Bacchus and Cross all walked out of the exit and to a car. Frey slammed his fist through the window and Cross climbed in. He started it and opened the door. They all jumped into the car. Cross slammed his foot down on the gas and the tires spun so fast that they began to embed themselves into the ground. Smoke flew up and they sped away. Frey's fingers began to slam onto the cell phone buttons as he dialed, "Echo, no time to kid around. Agents nearby, quick. We need an exit desperately!" Cross was roaring around the turns. Finally Dauphin leaned forward and smacked him in the back of the head, "DO YOU WANT THEM TO COME AFTER US?!!" He shouted. Cross slowed down to a normal speed and tried to fit in on the road.  
  
"Alright, thanks a lot." Frey said as he hung up the phone. "We have a payphone exit ladies and gentlemen, outside of that crappy supermarket on Howe Avenue".  
  
"Always been one of great taste for exits," Bacchus smirked. Finally Cross pulled into the parking lot of a small grocery store. Dauphin glanced around, the phone began ringing. "Someone get it, quick" Dauphin cocked his head towards the phone. Cross made a mad dash for it and picked it up, he immideately broke down into code and disappeared.  
  
Then the wind began to pick up, "Strange" Frey mumbled. Dauphin flicked his head in his direction, "What's strange?". Frey held his finger up and then pointed at Dauphin's jacket, "Just a couple of seconds ago, we were in the middle of a beautiful clear night, and now we have about 15 mph winds".  
  
"Pretty quick with the math" Dauphin mumbled.  
  
"It's a rough estimate, give or take ninety miles" Frey grinned.   
  
Dauphin glanced around to look at the neighborhood. The shop was more or less a shack, pretty much obliterated. He was surprised anyone could keep the place open. Around it were small bushes, something the neighborhood had planted there in a vain attempt to "beautify" the neighborhood. Across the street was another store, a big super market. The parking lot for the super market was huge, it looked like it would engulf a chunk of the street.  
  
"Echo takes a while with that phone" Bacchus grumbled as she began to lean against the back wall. She crouched down and took a seat against it.   
  
Frey reached into his pocket and the phone began to ring, "Could explain why" Frey mumbled, "Piece of shit". After fumbling around with the buttons he pressed the phone against his ear, it was Echo, "Frey" She said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
  
"You have an extremely weird thing coming towards you guys right now, it's kicking up wind like a hurricane, I'm gonna see if I can get you guys out quick enough, but right now I'll be able to get maybe one other out before this thing hits" Echo warned.  
  
"Fine, hurry it up though" Frey sighed.  
  
"Oh shit, hold on, it's moving quicker now, I'm gonna try and get someone out" Echo shouted. Frey hung up the phone as to not impede the operator any longer. The wind around them began to pick up. "Bacchus! Get up, somethings coming towards us. Dauphin, it's huge, Echo says the thing is kicking up wind like a hurricane".  
  
Dauphin nodded towards him and backed up towards the phone. He waved for Bacchus to get over there. She jumped up and sprinted with all her might to the phone. Dauphin placed his hand on her shoulder as the phone began to ring, she tensed up and picked up the phone. She took fell away from the matrix. Dauphin quickly clicked the phone. "Frey! You know the order of things! Get over here!" Dauphin shouted. Frey began backing up towards the phone. He had his fists out.   
  
"I know somethings coming, I can almost feel it" Frey grit through his teeth.   
  
Then a new voice wafted through the air. It was almost like a snakes hiss. It seemed like a whisper and then slowly became more of a mans voice, it sounded sophisticated and deep, but still had a hiss to it.  
  
"You wish to kill me" the words floated through the air.  
  
"What?!" Frey shouted into the wind.  
  
"You wish….to destroy me" Came the reply.  
  
The wind began to pick up, it was like a thunder storm. The bushes began swaying back and forth.   
  
"Where are you?!" Frey asked, shouting to get up the wind.  
  
"Simple, look up".  
  
The moon has a shadow across it, that of a man as it came downward. He appeared almost transparent. He then began heading towards Frey and Dauphin. The wind picked up even more now. At the rate he was going it looked like he was going to fly into Frey and Dauphin. Frey began walking backwards.  
  
The hovering man began to chant, "You wish to DESTROY ME!!"  
  
As it ripped through the air it came closer and closer to Frey. He was heading right towards him. Frey brought out his sword and the creature/man kept moving. It came closer and closer until Frey got full vision of who it was.  
  
The man had long white hair, and scars down both the left and right side of his face. His eyes were green and his lips were black. He was in a long white coat with a black shirt. He pants were the size of a parachute and his fists both had red gloves on. His shoes were small, like something he would wear with a tuxedo. The man grinned a he flew towards Frey. Frey immediately swung the sword vertically into the air and brought it down as the man screamed, "YOU ARE TRYING TO DESTROY ME!!".  
  
And then the sword flew through him. It passed right through him. Did not hit him at all, Frey's sword slammed into the ground and made sparks as the man began to fly off into the night, laughing.  
  
Frey dropped his sword and began breathing hard.  
  
"That was fucking weird," Dauphin mumbled. The phone began to ring, "It's your turn" Dauphin said, offering Frey his hand to help him up. Frey took his hand and pulled, steadying himself and he walked over to the phone. Frey picked it up and disappeared. Dauphin glanced around with his hands in his pockets, waiting for the next ring. When it finally did, he reached for it and glanced up to the roof, where some new graffiti had been placed, it was written in dark red and said, "You wish to destroy me". Dauphin shook his head and picked up the phone and in a flash he was out. He twitched and awoke in the metal ship known as the Archeron.  
  
"Were really ought to spice this place up, you know? A little bit of the tropical theme to it. We should kind of get some palm trees in here…ya know, place a tiki god over there, get a huge barbeque pit and then we can all hula around it, ya know. No sentinal is gonna come after a bunch of people on a luau, are they?" Dauphin said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting sick of the rust almost burning through the bottom of my chair," Frey said.  
  
"Well guys, you can speak with the superior man with the stick up his ass Captain Loch about that" Echo smirked.  
  
"Nah, I'd rather avoid that bastard like the plague" Dauphin grumbled.   
  
"That bad?" Frey asked.  
  
"Oh yes, you would not believe, the guy just reeks of arrogance. He's one of those that you would want to punch in the face repeatedly and fire, but you won't cause he's doing a better job than you would" Dauphin said.  
  
"Yuck" Bacchus said as she entered the room with Cross in tow. "What the hell did you guys run into back there?" She asked.   
  
"The most bizarre thing I have ever seen in my life," Frey mumbled, "It was this man in a white long coat, kept saying something about you want to….  
  
"Destroy me," Dauphin finished.  
  
"Anyway, the guy could hover and he sounded like a snake, and his eyes literally glowed Green! And he turned transparent when I tried to attack him!" Frey gasped. He was moving his hands around.  
  
"Yeah, he showed up rather strange on the monitor…" Echo added.   
  
"So, was anyone actually listening to what Niobe said after she mentioned Loch?" Dauphin asked. Cross smirked and said, "I caught we need to go back to Zion, but it's not like we were gonna stay out in this shithole without an assignment anyway, especially with that big thing coming up". Frey let out a small huff of air, "No shit now".  
  
"Alright guys, let's call it a night, Im gonna head to my room" Dauphin said.  
  
"I'll get the ship into Zion then" Echo grinned.   
  
Dauphin strolled from the bridge back to his room and leaned down onto his rusty bed and fell asleep. Frey also went to bed. Cross went back to his room and would stay awake all night staring at the roof.   
  
Late at night Dauphin woke up to a figure walking into his room, He couldn't recognize who was there. Then the figure turned around and left. Dauphin went back to sleep.  
  
A jolt rushed through the ship, "Shit! Sorry guys for the rough landing! We're here though!" Echo called back into the rooms. The ship suddenly became a flurry of activity. Dauphin and Frey both grabbed their bags and headed towards the front. The bottom of the ship opened up and a bridge unfolded and they began to walk out. Dauphin got a wind of metallic air, "Ah yes!" He called out and stretched, "It is good to be home!". About five feet away from him was a tall tan skinned woman. She had long black hair and her shirt clung to her figure. Her pants had been cut short so that they were a little higher than the knees. She walked towards Dauphin and hugged him, "Welcome back" she said.  
  
"Good evening Corydon, you look great. Frey should be out soon" Dauphin said as they ended the quick hug.   
  
Frey soon stumbled out of the ship. He dropped his bags and ran over to Corydon. They hugged and their lips met in a kiss. Dauphin walked over to his bags and picked them up. He then picked up Frey's bags and tossed them to Frey as Frey kissed Corydon. They hit Frey in the shoulder and caused it to break off the kiss.   
  
Dauphin sat down on his bags, "It's in about four hours, right?"  
  
Frey smirked, "Yeah, and your wasting time I could be spending with my lady friend".  
  
"And likewise, I think she is thanking me for wasting your time" Dauphin laughed.   
  
Corydon waved her hand in dismissal, "Are you going with Bacchus?"  
  
Dauphin glanced up, "Why?"  
  
"She is gonna be rather lonely," Frey said as his voice trailed off, ending the sentence. Dauphin placed his hands on his knees as he began to stand up, "That my friends, is going to remain to be seen". Dauphin walked off towards the small apartments where everyone in Zion stayed. Corydon sighed, "He may be a great friend and all, but when it comes to women, the boy is dumb as a brick".  
  
"Yeah…" Frey agreed. Frey and Corydon clasped their hands together and they both picked up a bag. They walked across the long metal bridge at where the ship had been set down.   
  
Dauphin continued down the bridge until he was all of a sudden tackled down. "Holy shit! Are you alright?!" He heard someone call out. The person walked up to him, he was about seventeen years old, and bald. "Yeah, im fine" Dauphin stated as he picked up his bags, "How's it goin Kid?". The kid was out of breath, "Fine, Fine, Has the Neb came in yet?". Dauphin smirked, "No way, Neb should be here soon though, I think it'll land around bays 3-5, I have no idea which one". The kid took off like lightning.   
  
"Weird" Dauphin heard Cross mumble. Dauphin whirled around, "Do I ever get a break from you guys?". Cross smiled and took off down the halls. Dauphin finally reached his room and opened the door. It was a pretty basic metal room with a big window that had no glass. In the center was a bed and he had a picture of himself with a couple of his friends from training. On his left in the photo was Frey, on his right was a bald man known as Skull. And leaning on his shoulders was Bacchus. Dauphin lay back in his bed and closed his eyes, the world changed from colors to black, and he was out like a light.   
  
Bacchus seemed to be in her own little world. She looked dazed. She didn't speak to anybody as she walked straight to her room. She opened the door and before she could make it to her bed, she fell onto the couch. "I love doing that, these missions are tiring…" and then she dozed off.  
  
Cross was inside his room. He didn't plan to go to sleep. Cross was one of the lucky ones to have a room with a window, it allowed him to overlook Zion. He decided to sit by the window and just stare. Zion was huge, it was like a giant metallic tube. There was a row of rooms, per floor. Down in the left corner was where most of the machinery was. The upper section was where most of the ships could be found. It was actually located in the middle, but most of Dauphin's crew was located in the rooms underneath the bridges where the ships landed. So it would seem like the upper section. Across from him was a humongous hallway, there was one on each floor, it was where the elevators stopped. On the upper floors, there was another hallway. That one lead to a humongous cavern, where tonights events would be held.  
  
Echo was the only one on the crew who would stay above the ships. She had a room that was extremely small, but Echo felt she was a minimalist, and didn't need too much room. She too fell asleep. .  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Drum rhythms echoed off in the distance, Dauphin shot up like a bullet. "Shit! You have got to be kidding me," He mumbled to himself as he ran towards the door. He tore down the long metal hallways. Absolutely no one seemed to be around. Dauphin found the elevator and jumped into it, and hammered on the button that led up to the ship deck. He itched his forearm out of nervousness. The floors passed by at what seemed like the speed of light. Finally the elevator doors opened up and Dauphin sprinted across the ship decks. His legs burned, and he noticed a metal wing in front of him. He ducked and slid under it. He immediately jumped up and ran. He finally reached a set of stairs and walked into a humongous cavern. He threw his shoes off and walked in.   
  
Dauphin stumbled around once he got inside of the cavern. It was batehd in a red glow and people were dancing all over. Drums now echoed in the back of Dauphin's head. He slowed his walk down and he glaned around. People had their hands in the air and it seemed as if they all landed on one unanimous STOMP! Around him people were writhing like snakes. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he saw a woman standing behind him, she gestered her hand towards him in an offer to dance. He took her hand and kissed the top of it and continued on. "Madmouselle, I apologize, but I must find someone" He mumbled to himself. He was now at the point of squeezing through groups of people. Dauphin glanced around for a face he recognized. He spotted no one around him. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Dauphin shouted. He bumped into someone and glanced at them. It was a man with blonde long hair. He had tattoos down the side of his arm. Dauphin stopped in silence. He finally spotted a familiar face with a woman with long black hair.   
  
'Duh, Frey" Dauphin mumbled. Frey was leaned up against the wall with Corydon in his arms. She had her back pressed to him as he laid kisses on her neck down to her shoulder. "Frey!" Dauphin shouted out. Frey didn't notice as he held Corydon close to him. 'Frey!" Dauphin shouted out louder. Frey still din't notice. "Fucker must be deaf" Dauphin walked towards him. He finally got up to Frey to notice his eyes closed. Dauphin gave a small wave to Frey, "DICKWEED!!" He shouted. Frey's eyes shot wide open. "Oh, hey Dauphin" Frey said, "You missed Morpheus' speech man".  
  
"Anything important?" Dauphin asked. "Basically he said we're fucked" Frey replied. "Oh, well… nothing new then" Dauphin smirked. "Absolutely nothing" Frey said.  
  
Dauphin began to blush, " Where's Bacchus?" He asked. Frey laughed to himself and pointed to his left, "I last spotted her over there". "Oh, great, well, I'll catch you guys later" Dauphin said as he walked off. Frey looked at Corydon with wild eyes, "Can we leave now?". Corydon smirked, "Sure". They both moved off of the wall of the huge cave and began to walk towards the door, hand in hand. "Think he's gonna do anything?" Frey asked. "Doubt it" Corydon replied. Frey and Corydon stepped outside of the cave and immediately were blasted with a taste of metallic air, "Gah! It's cold out here!" Frey shouted.   
  
Frey and Corydon walked slowly back to their room. No one was outside, they were all located inside the cave. Frey slowly twirled Corydon around in a circle. She spun and they continued walking. They reached their room. Frey embraced Corydon and kissed her again, they both walked to the bed, hugged and fell onto it. Then……  
  
(now do you seriously think I would go any farther?)  
  
Dauphin finally spotted her. Her bleached white hair was bouncing on her shoulders. Her body moved to the beat of the drum. Then she was bumped into from behind. She jumped forward a little bit. Dauphin walked towards her, when he finally reached her, he spoke up, "Having fun?".  
  
Bacchus laughed and was bumped into again, she tripped forwards and crashed into Dauphin. "Yeah! A lot of it! Camas is kicking my ass in the dancing!" She laughed. Dauphin glanced around to see a short haired man in a black t-shirt, he had on shorts. He thrust his hand out. Dauphin shook his hand, "Camas?".  
  
The man smiled, "Yep, you bet."   
  
"Hi, I'm Dauphin.".  
  
Camas smiled again, "Yes, we've all heard about you. Morpheus, You and Niobe are all the hugest pains in the neck for Lock."  
  
"We hate each other, it can't be any more basic" Dauphin laughed.  
  
"No wonder why you have a representative, unlike any other ship. Lock would probably kill you guys" Camas laughed too. Dauphin turned his attention to Bacchus, who was now just standing there looking at the two talking. Dauphin turned back to Camas and noticed that he had left. Bacchus grabbed him and threw him back into the dance that was going.  
  
"I can't dance!" He shouted.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" She laughed.  
  
"I CAN'T DANCE!!" Dauphin screamed.  
  
"OH!!" She shouted in his ear.   
  
Dauphin twirled her out of the dancing group as she laughed. Dauphin made a move for the door with her hand in his, "IT'S TOO LOUD IN HERE!!" he shouted. "YES! I KNOW YOU CAN'T DANCE!" Bacchus shouted. Dauphin stopped to smack his forehead. Bacchus smiled, "Look, this rave is gonna be over soon. Let's just go".   
  
Dauphin and Bacchus head out of the cave. Once they reached the elevator Dauphin turned left and Bacchus turned right. Dauphin grabbed her shoulder and she began to follow him, he winked to her, "I have the window, it might be extremely hot tonight". Bacchus laughed at him, "Riiiight". Dauphin laughed too. It seemed strange to him that they would be laughing with each other. They had been friends for a while, but this is the first time she had ever left her own room at night. They stepped into the elevator as it buzzed. He pressed a button and they soomed up. The door opened again and they walked out and turned right towards Dauphin's room. Dauphin opened the door and flicked the light on.   
  
"Honey! I'm hoooome!" Dauphin rang out. Bacchus ran into the room, dove into the air and bounced onto the small mattress and flew right off it.   
  
"Holy crap!" She shouted as she flew into the air. She landed on her back and she laughed again. "Babe, the rules of the real world actually exist, unlike our "Former" real world" Dauphin laughed. Dauphin leaned into the window. The window was curved and had a small wood setting inward, allowing for him to sit in the window and watch everything that happened to the outside. Bacchus came over and leaned against him and Dauphin wrapped his arms around her stomach.   
  
"Strange" he mumbled.   
  
"Hmm?" She whispered. Bacchus had her eyes closed.  
  
"I'm just overwhelmed, so much has happened lately" Dauphin sighed. "This war has been raging for years, and we haven't made that many accomplishments. It seems like now we're finally getting somewhere. But I just don't know how it's gonna end. We're one of nine ship teams, get that? Nine! And over a quarter million people place their lives in our hands. All in a hope that Neo will end this war. It's just all strange, right?"  
  
Bacchus was asleep in Dauphin's arms. Dauphin laughed to himself, "I think way too much for my own good."  
  
Dauphin closed his eyes and sang to himself. Soon he too could only see black, and was asleep.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"Dauphin!!!" Came a rumbling on the door. "Get your ass up man!". Dauphin opened his eyes and moved his arms. No one was there. He jumped up to see Bacchus a the door. Dopp was standing there. Dauphin scratched his back and walked to his door.   
  
"Dude, Dauphin. You won't believe what I just did" Dopp shouted. "Jesus christ man, calm down, your gonna wake up everyone on this floor." Dauphin said. "Dauphin, look. I spent last night speaking with one of our councellors. They have this weird idea, but your going to have to launch now."  
  
"What is it?" Dauphin sighed.  
  
"Look man, he said, think of the Matrix as a computer. He thinks theres some way for us to destroy something from inside the matrix. Like a disease ripping him up from the inside out, ya know? Anyway, he wants our ship to go in and investigate. Lock will never notice your gone since he ignores you anyway."  
  
"Bacchus, round up everyone" Dauphin said. Bacchus took off down the hallway in a sprint.   
  
"Okay Dopp, you can go now" Dauphin said. Dopp turned around and walked away from Dauphin's room. Dauphin picked up some stuff and placed them into the bags he usually took. He never had emptied them out. After a while Dauphin took the long trip down the hall to the ship. He got in to see everyone there already. Cross was telling Frey how awesome it was to play the drums during the rave. Echo was listening to Bacchus explain the speech that Morpheus had given. And then He felt someone poke him in the back. He turned around to see Jord.   
  
"Your back!" He shouted. Jord nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I'll be with you guys now."  
  
Everyone rushed over to Jord to welcome her back. Frey seemed all too happy to have her back and Bacchus was laughing the entire time.   
  
Echo nodded towards Dauphin. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Dauphin shouted, "We are going to leave now. We have a mission, which I'm sure Bacchus has explained to you already. Remember, we have people depending on us now. We can not fail. We will win, for the good of the human race, Understand!".  
  
"yes Sir!" Shouted Frey with a mock salute.  
  
"Thank you for volunteering to make Breakfast Frey!" Dauphin smiled. "NOW LETS GO!".  
  
And with that the ship took off through and open gate. The gate shut behind them and they began to decend to broadcats level.  
  
"Fuck, here we go again…." mumbled Cross. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Prophet  
  
Dauphin and the crew sat back in the seats on the bridge, watching Archeron zooming through the sewers of the destroyed cities. Meanwhile, Jord spoke about her time in Zion with the council and people. Bacchus and Cross sat across from her listening with growling stomaches. Echo was typing up programs as usual, and Frey was in the kitchen preparing the breakfast he unexpectaly volunteered for.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, the meetings are very important, its just their too damn boring, so I had to give the job to Dopp. Amazing as it sounds, he gets along very well with the council and knows how it works already. Call him a natural, the boy's bright."  
  
"Right" said a bored out Dauphin,"Amazing what a freed mind could do within a week of only noticing the real world." There was a monotone in his voice, he was hungry and his back was aching from lying on a window seal all night with Bacchus on top of him. "And my back is killing me like fuck, I would feel better if FOOD WAS READY!!!" A voice was answer back from the other side.  
  
"KISS MY ASS DAUPHIN, IF YOU WERE THAT HUNGRY, YOU'D GET UP AND SERVE YOURSELF!" came Frey's voice from afar.  
  
"What's the matter Dauphin, did I squish you the other-"Bacchus blurted, but before Dauphin could quiet her down, the whole crew in the bridge gasped, even Echo shouted"I heard that one!!" followed by a reply from Freyinside of the kitched, "BUSTED!!"  
  
"That's it! Breakfast is served. Case closed!" Dauphin confirmed and with a big groan from everyone they walked single-file into the kitchen to have their meal. The meals were the same, from breakfast to dinner, it was a mushy wheat containing vitamins and minerals, right down to everything the body required. Although filling, having it everyday was just a accustomed automatic thing. After breakfast, it was just Frey, Dauphin and Jord inside cleaning up.  
  
"Just like old times guys," said Jord, dumping the trays into the sink,"so Dauphin, what was Bacchus talking about?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you two or anyone else." he answered cooly.  
  
"Cmon Dauphin spill it dude," Frey demanded,"We wont make fun of you, we're glad that your not your independent self anymore-"  
  
"Do I ask you about Corydon?! Nothing happened, it was hot during the rave, so I invited her to my house, since it has a window. And that's it, I bored her to sleep and I knocked out as well."  
  
"All you had to say Dauphin!" laughed Jord.  
  
"Yeah I dunno guys, I'm going to hit to the sack, rest my body for a bit" and tossing the towel onto the table, he left his two best friends, and walked out, only to have slammed Cross and Echo whose heads were leaned on the door. Dauphin was too tired to notice them trying overhear the conversation.  
  
A few hours passed and the whole crew was restless. The new mission Dopp assigned made everyone nervous and anxious. While awaiting their captain to finish resting, the girls occupied themselves with constant training programs. Cross decided to give Frey a visit in his room. When he arrived   
  
he found Frey placing a framed picture on his metal desk.  
  
"Oh hey Cross, whacha up too dude?"  
  
"Nothing much, the girls playing in programs, so I decided to check up on you. Hey what was with Dauphin today? Pissed about something? "  
  
"Naaah" he answered,"That's how he's like when he's tired. Don't worry about it too much. And even if he was angry, either me, Jord, or Bacchus would know it. "  
  
Cross walked into the room. On the right was a small bed with just a flattened pillow, near the bed was a large black duffle bag opened up with clothes dangling off of it. Frey's desk layed near the top left corner with a lamp and two pictures on each side. One was of Frey, a bald man who Cross never saw in his life, Jord, and Bacchus with Dauphin leaning on her shoulder. He didn't ask about the picture, however taking a look at that other one was a different reaction. Again, it was Frey but one of him wrapping his arms around a tall tanned skinned woman with long black curly hair. Immediately he picked up the picture.  
  
"I know her! She was at the rave with ya? She your girlfriend?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Sherlock," Frey mocked, then grabbing the picture, he looked at it and sighed," That's Corydon, she nursed me back to health when I was freed and taken to Zion. Yeah, after I saw her I thought I gone to heaven. This was taken three months ago. As for the other picture, that was during my training with my first crew. Thats how me, Dauphin, and Jord met. Oh, and thats Skull, if he lived you wouldn't be here filling in for him."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because he use to be a member of the Archeron, but that was a year and a half ago,and during the first month he grew crazy. We did all we could to help him, but unfortunately he wanted to re-insert himself into the matrix. Pulled the plug on him after finding out he was on his way to sell out Dauphin to give the Agents Zion's main frame code." Frey tilted it and stared at it in deep reverie. Cross sat down on the bed and pondered. All was quiet for a minute until he broke the silence.  
  
"Wow, didn't know that. When I was freed, it was on the Osiris. All they did was nurse me to health and told me, I was assigned to another crew, that was you guys. So what about you?"  
  
"I was on the Nebuchanezzar, but I hardly remember anything. I do remember Morpheous, and Trinity, but that was in the matrix, I never spoke much to them on the Neb. I was hit by a sentiniel just as soon as they came for me. And since your listening I might as well tell you everything..."And so for an hour Cross learned the amazing story of Frey, how he abused the matrix for meditating and imagining himself in the pod he grew in. And after that story, came Dauphin's, the time when he toyed with the matrix by freezing time at the back of an alleyway. Cross did his best in getting the facts straight, and as soon as Frey was finished with all the history of the crew, Cross asked the one question everyone was dying to know.  
  
"Do Dauphin and Bacchus secretly love each other?". Frey chuckled and sat up.  
  
"THAT, is a matter between them. I wouldn't let that kind of stuff be asked to them, but if your asking me this then I could only tell you "maybe"". Cross got up as well, stretching from the extensive history lesson given to him. There was nothing more to talk about.  
  
"Well I think they do love each other Frey" he commented.  
  
"I think you get too fucking annoying Cross," came in Dauphin's voice from the door,finally awake,"well guys, lets round up the women, we're going in"  
  
Everyone sat near the operating room of the Archeron, where in a few minutes, the crew will be jacked in and ready to investigate on their newest mission yet. Dauphin took the opportunity to brief everyone about it.  
  
"Alright now, in a few moments we will be jacked in and ready to rock n roll. We have very little instructions with this mission, and since anyone hardly knows where this "building" is at, I decided to head down to visit The Prophet to get more info."  
  
"Wait a sec," interrupted Frey, "The Prophet? Captain Insano, is that necessary, I mean it's the Prophet! That guy is a fucking lunatic! He talks alot of shit too like the one time-"  
  
"I don't care! I know that Frey, but if you want to get anywhere on this mission then we need directions and advice, and if any of you back away now because of the help we're gettin, pack your bags and get the hell off my ship. Now who's with me?"  
  
Everyone replied with "I am", even Frey.  
  
"Alright, Echo, work your magic." and like ants, they scattered and sat in their assigned seats. With Echo jacking in one at a time, she finally went to her seat where she booted up the computers, and had all monitors facing her.  
  
"Okay ladies and gentlemen, this is Echo your operator. Keep hands and feet inside chair at all times, and have a safe trip. In the meantime, please enjoy the new loading screen."  
  
"What's so new about this one?" Jord asked.  
  
"You'll see"  
  
With the hit of a button they became jacked into the Matrix where the falling green codes was replaced by a sudden flash of red light. When the light subsided, a never-ending projection of oranges squares followed. At the end of the squares, the color orange was now yellow, and more different shapes in various sizes now zoomed by until it slowed down to a orange place full of CD, chip, and circuit images. In the very center was a bright light that consumed the entire screen until Dauphin, Frey, Jord, Cross, and Bacchus were now inside a shabby hotel room with the phone ringing. Dauphin, being the leader, picked it up, while looking at his team, all in awe.  
  
"Operator," came Echo's happy voice.  
  
There was a pause until Dauphin finally said,"Whoa.....what the hell was that?"  
  
Echo laughed, knowing she surprised all five of them, and answered,"That's the new loading screen I had written up. Quite useful, it's accurate where I upload you guys at, plus our computers are updated. Basically, it's a pretty kick ass upgrade."  
  
"Indeed," said Dauphin with a smile. He dropped the phone and exited the hotel building followed by the other three. All of them trusted that their leader knew what he was doing.  
  
The weather was cloudy, enough to make one think rain were to start any minute. It did. After the pounding roars of thunder, came thick inch water drops, and, with no certain way to go, Frey picked up the cell, and punched in the number for Echo.  
  
"Operator"  
  
"Need directions and hold the dollar"  
  
"Make a right to Powellin Street and follow until you come across an alleyway, then head to the end. Watch yourselves, something funny is waiting there for you."  
  
"The Prophet" Bacchus predicted  
  
"Maybe" Dauphin said, signaling the others to take the right on Powellin. Unsuprisely, they had to fight their way through the crowd and finally reaching the alleyway. The rain resumed, causing the alleyway to look like a dangerous swamp that would engulf them any moment. Bacchus pulled out two 45mm pistols for each hand, while Frey unsheathed his sword. Dauphin kept his staff ready just in case, while Cross and Jord's hands posed into fighting stances. A towering red brick wall marked as the end of the alleyway, where there was a flickering floodlight revealing a shabby rusted door. Before anyone moved a dumpster near them popped open. Bacchus nearly opened fire until Dauphin's seized her arm; it was a drunk hobo. For a hobo, the guy had enormous muscles protruding from the sleeves of his brown jacket. Grubby moth eaten jeans didn't seem to bother him, as well as the yellow stain t-shirt. His face was frizzy, and full of dirt. Spitting sardines out of his mouth, he spoke with a groggy raspy voice.  
  
"Yer all gettin an ass wheerpin!!".  
  
"Is he the Prophet?" said Cross, with disgust.  
  
"No, hes doesn't have an Irish accent," Dauphin confirmed, "he must be that funny code Echo was talking about. Who wants to kill him?"  
  
"ME!" shouted Jord. The hobo took this as a joke and laughed hysterically.  
  
"WAHAHAHA! Lil gurl think she can hav a go at meh?! The al powerful Dredg?!"  
  
"Dredg? Shut up and letme kick your drunk saggy ass!!" Jord insulted, and with a loud ruffle, she threw her dark cloak off and stood into pose. The crew became speechless, the outfit Jord wore was completely opposite of Bacchus's taste in clothes. Her long blue shirt sparkled with the rain pouring down on it. Her black parachute shaped pants gave her the look of a ninja, along with the tank top to match it. The footwear was the only mismatch, for black casual shoes should be considered illegal for an outfit like Jord's, or so the team thought.  
  
"Dun expect meh to hold bac on ya" Dredg warned.  
  
"I expect to kick the shit out of you" Jord shot back.  
  
At the end of those words she spun a full 360 degree before the side of her leg made impact on the dumpster. Dredg jumped before it flipped upside down and coming down he aimed a punch at Jord in which she caught. A sequence of punches commenced, for Jord jabbed her palm into his stomach, stomped hard on his toe, and uppercut his jaw with her fist. This, however, proved ineffective to Dredg. "Not bad fer a lil one, now mi tern!"  
  
Unexpectly, Dredg threw himself into the wall, kicked off of it and punched Jord square into the face. Or did he? For what looked like a successive blow, turned out to be his fist going through an image of her; she had dodged the punch right before his very eyes. He glanced down and saw the bottom of her shoe smack the center of his face. He staggered backwards and caught her second kick just in time. Then he threw her against the hard brick wall and binded her in a the most perverted bear hug the team ever saw. Frey immediately raised his sword until Dauphin placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She can take care of herself," Dauphin indicated.  
  
"This is a waste of time, letme end this," Frey said impatiently.  
  
"No, let her end this. This is her fight after all. And don't worry, "you" can save her when she needs it". There was sarcasm in Dauphin voice.  
  
Meanwhile, Jord was trying to get break free of Dredg's hold. Had to think fast, her chest was being groped. Now infuriation grew in her mind. Dregh laughed and hooted until he found himself flying in the air with Jord. Surely enough, she jumped twenty feet into the air and twirled Dredg in front of her. Jord took control, clasped her hands together, and hammered him in the spine sending Dredg into the rocky terrain leaving a crater upon impact. The team clapped a little and moved on, Jord landed with a soft THUD when all of a sudden Dregh came bursting through the rumble.  
  
"What the fu-" Jord trailed off,"but....how...did...is it possible?!"  
  
Dredg spat two teeth out and ripped his brown jacket open, revealing green code streaming down his body that resulted a new physical appearance of him. He was no longer a hobo but now a clean everyday standard business man with a navy blue suit.  
  
"Lik meh new look missy?! Bin savin it fer awhile, las tim I used tis form, was durin the last version of da Matrix."  
  
"Last what?-AHHH!" Jord flinched, in the middle of her sentence, Dredg immediately had his hand around her throat, kicking her in the ribs. Jord blocked the last two kicks, then with a kick of her own, she hit Dredg in the chest relieving her of his hold. The team sighed and began wait to again, in the rain.  
  
The two glared at each other's eyes. One was waiting for the other to make the first move. Without motion, Dredg withdrew a 1Bc automatic pistol and fired at Jord. Focusing Jord charged into him, feeling the bullet zip by her, and performed three backflips, landing right on top of shoulders. Dredg flew on his back hard, but Jord summer-saulted off his shoulders before he even budged. Dredg recovered before slamming himself and drew his gun out again only to have it shot out of his hands by Jord, who amazingly had one in her sleeve.  
  
"You cheat, I cheat" she confirmed, and stomping one foot on his genitals, he cried in agony right before five bullets went into his head. Jord blew the smoke off the gun chamber. She turned around and found the whole crew with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"What?! He grabbed me!!!"  
  
"Sometimes you scare me Jord, " replied Cross nervously.  
  
The team put their weapons away and walked into the door. Inside there was hardly any light at all, save for the two broken dimmed chandlers that dangled off the ceiling. Almost all of the tables in there weren't standing up the right way, and neither were the chairs for most the legs were missing. Shards of broken beer bottles layed scattered around the sticky floor. The team found it hard to breathe in the dusty, smelly, abandoned bar. It was silent until they heard an outburst of an old man near the bar.  
  
"DAMMIT, I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I HAD ENOUGH CHARLIE!! NOW KEEP POURING AND NOT ANOTHER WORD!".  
  
The old man stood up and threw a bottle at the wall. The white straight jacket explained right away he was mentally insane. His face looked ancient, a senior around his late seventies. Getting on the table and laying down, the pajama bottoms and slippers really made him look like someone from an asylum. Dauphin approached him first, then sat the old man up.  
  
"It's good to see you again Prophet," he whispered,"I thought you said you'd clean yourself up."  
  
The Prophet rolled his head around muttering sounds and grunts, until he looked in Dauphin's direction. He answered in a quiet deep voice.  
  
"Dauphin.....Dauphin, that's you. I haven't been able to clean up anything, I've been working endlessly to create a guardian for me. I suppose I have failed. -ADIDOS( The whole team flinched at the outburst )-",he looked at Jord with watery eyes, smiled, then said "I guess most free minds are well trained. Unfortunately you have no mercy. How bout I have the other kill you, what use will that be?! HUH?! You work to free minds, but yet you brutally murder one at the same time?! USE YOUR HEAD!! "  
  
"Prophet, we need to find a building, and I'm a man of-"  
  
"Little patience" Prophet sighed,"Frey, of course. Your thoughts dwell on Corydon. If there's one thing you have yet to learn, it's to be patience and to not get emotionally involved IN EXTREME SITUATIONS. Sure, your motivations in fights is to survive and return to her, but do not rush me because you want to see her again...."  
  
Frey lowered his head embarrested, and finally The Prophet got up and looked around at everyone.  
  
"Ahhh suck it up Frey, the truth hurts. Well, it's a miracle You, Frey and Jord survived." he surveyed Bacchus with raised eyebrow,"Bacchus, am I right? There is also love for someone on your mind as well. Don't worry he will-SPICE THE FIESTA-come to you at the proper time. Do not mistaken with the guy that kidnaps."  
  
"What? I don't get you."  
  
The Prophet chuckled and shouted "BULLSHIT...err, you will soon". He then turned to Cross, laughed and said hysterically,"You must be joking. This guys a newbie yet he knows just as much as you guys?!". Cross's expression went from smiling to frowning, when finally his frustration with The Prophet went too far.  
  
"Fuck you! Guys, why do we have to listen to this piece of shit?! He's doing nothing but insulting us" The Prophet continued to laugh while the team just stood there unable to speak. At last he lightly got up and said,"Young lad, I was laughing at how young of age you are and yet possess fighting techniques that took these two asshole months to master ( He pointed at Frey and Dauphin ). Yet it took you three weeks to learn everything? Impressive." Cross smiled broadly until the Prophet added,"Such a shame you learn from hacks and cheats ya cheap ass!"  
  
Dauphin finally grew tired of hearing the Prophet criticize everything about his team mates. He sighed quickly and took matters into his own hands and was about to get down to business until The Prophet turned around and gazed at him.  
  
"I don't think so Dauphin. I have yet to tell you something. You're a great leader, but then again you lack a certain character. While you conceal your emotions to someone you love, you sit on your ass and save the world. There's gonna be a time my boy, where your going to make a sacrifice where-I'LL LIKE TO BUY A VOWEL-it's either your friends, or your love. The choice is yours, I just hope that shit brick brain of yours does the right decision."  
  
Dauphin took it as a joke and burst out with laughter. Then wiping his eyes he placed a hand on The Prophet's head and said,"ASSHEAD, we need help trying to find a building that may be the key to taking down the sentiniels.   
  
They say the Matrix is one big computer, with that I'm sure you know, considering how unstable you are to be released from the Matrix." The Prophet looked up at the ceiling with shame.  
  
"I can be if I'm stron-"  
  
"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU PROPHET!" Dauphin interrupted,"We need directions and fast, otherwise you can piss and moan here forever. It's the building that controls the sentiniels. That's all we have, and pretty much, it can be anywhere."  
  
The Prophet glared at Dauphin with infuriation, but somehow he came back to his senses and paced back and fourth in the bar, hands tied to his back. It was quiet, thunder being the exception, until he spoke.  
  
"You want to find out where that building destination is eh?"  
  
"Yes-" Dauphin answered.  
  
"Pass the E street, your in the middle"  
  
"I love this rhyme, now hear my riddle"  
  
"Belongs in a place I'm sure you know"  
  
"A place where people come and go"  
  
"Reach that place stop to follow"  
  
"A person that loves to swallow"  
  
"Arise from there, it'll come to use"  
  
"Get a driver, you'll need a boost"  
  
"After that, they show a way"  
  
"To all of you who runs away"  
  
"And the best I didn't tell, not yet"  
  
"I tell you, its the very best"  
  
"Six to twelve it gives you a start"  
  
"Solves this riddle I know from heart"  
  
"If you need a hint then here ya go"  
  
"Beginning letters of the last"  
  
"Of six to twelve to make it fast"  
  
The team looked at The Prophet as if he was a psychotic maniac; until Frey spoke.  
  
"What the fuck was that about?!"  
  
"Its a riddle that will be of future events, sooner or later all of you will understand it, just like I have. Now take a seat, if you can, and I'll explain to you about this building."  
  
The team each took a dusty chair and sat. The Prophet continued his walking, and his talking:  
  
'The building you seek is none other than a type of generator. I myself saw it before I was captured and was experimented on. The torture, I remember, being filled with all the knowledge and pain, pain beyond pain. I guess that's why I am the way I am: mentally insane. Anyhow, this building is guarded by none other than a group lead by a reinserted human. I do not know him, but he commands this army, this group, whatever you like to call it. But it is called, "The Armada.""  
  
"Armada? Commanded by a reinserted human," Frey stroked his chin as he said all of this,"I wonder. Because reinserts get whatever they desired. But if that's the case, Zion would've been destroyed." "Precisely, but since Zion is not destroyed, he probably gave in the wrong codes and only wanted whatever he wanted."  
  
Dauphin was leaning his chin on the top of the chair when at last he stood up as if he remembered something,"I got it. It had to be that one guy we encountered after Niobe's meeting. Remember Frey? Long white coat, green eyes, black lips? Kept talking about going to be destroyed?"The announcement frightened The Prophet, and before anyone could notice, he stumbled backwards and collapsed completely onto the bar. Unwillingly he shouted numerous outbursts of various phrases, quotes, whatever came out of his mind. Tears were pouring out of his eyes, the team tried to restrain him out his own self beating until Bacchus jabbed a pistol in the middle of his forehead.  
  
"Chill old man! Either you stop your mental bitchin, or I'll stop you by pulling this trigger. It's not that hard to decide!!"  
  
The Prophet halted the very thing he was doing, and struggled into a chair wiping his eyes. He was breathing heavily and looking in all directions. He turned to Dauphin and gave him a intimidating glare. "Do NOT remind me of such horrid times. I did not need the awakening memories of the most disgraceful sabbage I ever knew and tried so hard to forget. Now that I recall it I might as well tell your asses. By men he is known as Eizus. Before he was ever freed he and I were best friends, since childhood. Pretty much shared the same friendship you share with Frey, Dauphin. When freed minds like yourselves came and told us the truth, Eizus and I were baffled by the harsh, painful truth. Eizus took it much better than I have, thus he took the red pill first. I however could not bare the truth, the fact that my life was to be controlled by artificial intelligence, I was afraid. Without question I awoke in my bed, believing anything I wanted to believe."  
  
"You took the blue pill?" Cross asked.  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Wait a minute, if you took the blue pill, your were to forget everything.'The Prophet looked down on the dusty floor, his eyes squinting as if trying to recall a memory. A few seconds later he spoke,"Eizus came back and retold everything to me again. However, this proved tactless, for my mind already took a blue pill, which neutralized my signal and altered my memory. But I ignored the possible dire effects and took the red pill. I didn't wake up. Instead my signal was demolished, wasted, no good. But then suddenly my dreams became memories, reality. I began to remember the Matrix as the computer world, it was the very prison that enslaves humans, reducing them as energy to keep it alive. The truth I knew before, came back to me."  
  
'Eizus cared less, he wanted me to be free so I can fill in for him. He said knowing the truth was a relief, now he wanted to go reinsert himself with the information he gained. The only last bit of compassion he had towards Zion was to impersonate himself as a captain and give false mainframe codes to them. He proved successful."he chuckled,"but once again he fucked up. The agents found out about the fake codes and he was captured, tortured, and worked on as they saw fit. Brainwashed, they gave him a new position, to guard the building that contains the very information of the sentiniels. Now, they knew he couldn't do this job alone, so they gave him three agents, and control over a maxium of two thousand SWAT members. And that is why they are known as the Armada."Everyone had concerned looks on the their faces, Jord was on the verge of crying and Bacchus put her gun away. But one question was left out: how did the Prophet go mentally insane?  
  
"Prophet, what made you go insane?" asked Bacchus.  
  
'Who do ya think? That selfish no good prick friend of mine went off on his own personal will to damage my body. He didn't want to kill me, instead he open my mind, worked on my body, more freely than ever, installing viruses into me. Now I knew just as much as The Oracle, but more dangerously, and now that I no longer had an individual signal the viruses didn't infest me accurately. My open mind gave me access to other programs that speak endlessly in my head now. I also lost my identity, such as my age, name, while others such as my address, height and sex were no-brainers. Thus I aged to an old man, and having a massive knowledge of the matrix, along with helping those of freed minds, I became The Prophet. Eizus became a reinserted program, and now I lost track of wherever he's at, I think he unplugged himself within the matrix."  
  
"When was this?," Dauphin asked.  
  
"Around two nights ago, I was sitting here asleep listening to the programs until I heard one completely disconnect on me. I knew it was Eizus, cuz he gave me those programs."  
  
"Dauphin, that's the night we encounted him" Frey said.  
  
'I know that Frey. Anyways, give us the directions to his building and we could end it quickly.'  
  
The Prophet repeated the riddle he recited earlier. At the end of his riddle he added, "You must kill him at all costs. He is beginning the first stages of resisting the Matrix. That is maybe why you ran into him. He always stayed in his building, always. Until now." Frey withdrew his cell and dialed for Echo.  
  
"Operator"  
  
"Echo, you got that recorded? No, not the five dollars I owe you. Okay when we're done I'll get to ya.", he clicked it off.They all got up and walked outside. It was still raining and the clouds were pitch black. It was still nighttime and they spent two hours with The Prophet. The team practically welcomed the fresh smell and feel of rain, seeing as they were in a dusty bar. The Prophet remained underneath the door. Dauphin smiled at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for your help,"he said,"It was better than the last visit I assume?!"  
  
The Prophet chuckled, then replied,"it was only twelve shots of Jack Daniels. And look what it did; stopping time does made a nice effect" Frey walked up and shook his hand, giving in his final thought as well."I know you and I never got along, but I promise you I'll do everything in my power to stop the Armada."  
  
'Like wise young Frey. You are a strong man, because you have love. And ALL OF YOU. THE BEST OF LUCK TO YOU ALL!-MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!!", and with a final wave, he walked back inside still muttering the same nonsense and outbursts he cannot control. Bacchus totally flew in Dauphin's arms and said,"God that is the most craziest fuck I have ever met." The whole team laughed.  
  
"Operator"  
  
"Echo," Dauphin identified, "Frey did a recording of the riddle Prophet recited two hours ago. Let's hear it." Echo played the riddle. Jord typed it down on a laptop hacked into their hotel room. Due to the Echo's upgrade, their location bought them a few hours depending on how far the Agents were away, which of course, is invaluable. When it took the time for Cross, Bacchus, and Frey to come inside the room, Dauphin had to play the riddle over again with frustration ( "NEXT TIME YOU GUYS SHOWER WITH EACH OTHER, BE ON TIME!" )  
  
"Well, let's see," said Cross hypetheticaly,"...of six to twelve to make it fast, what the hell could that possibly mean....wait a second.....six to twelve, GUYS!!", and with a jolt off the couch grabbed everyone and opened the room to Dauphin where him and Bacchus totally threw themselves off each other. "Yo, that can wait boss, I think I solved the puzzle," he then grabbed the laptop and said his theory,"alright, six to twelve to make it fast, I started think about the time, but that didn't help, I thought it was lines, you know, line six to twelve in the poem."  
  
"So?" said Dauphin, unconvinced.  
  
"So.......it has to do with these lines, that's all.", and with what Cross   
  
was hoping praise for his discovery ended in Bacchus swearing at him.  
  
"Well good for you Cross," Dauphin encouraged,"now, would you please solve the puzzle further, or you want someone else on the way?"  
  
"As long as I'm last!!" Frey confirmed.  
  
As like before, Cross had the lightbulb idea look on his face and with no without warning he pushed Dauphin out of the way and re-booted the labtop.  
  
"Last....last, ah there it is, beggining letters of the last.....last of what?" Just then the cell phone rang. Frey answered with a brittish accent.  
  
"Frey Hotel services how may I help you?"  
  
"Cut the crap Frey! And get the hell out of there." threatened Echo.  
  
"Sheesh, the hotel's not that bad,"  
  
" We got worse, the AGENTS ARE CHECKING IN AND SQUIDDIES ON THE WAY!" 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Welcome To The Machine  
  
Dauphin jolted forward out of his chair. He felt his skin sticking to his shirt. He glanced over at Frey and Cross to see them both shoot up out of their chair, and with a rip, Cross' shirt tore on the chair.   
  
Cross dusted himself off, "Have I been sweating that bad?" Cross mumbled.  
  
"Stop worrying about the trivial shit and skip to the point" Frey said. Dauphin gave a nod to Echo. Echo opened her mouth then glanced down at the screens with the scrolling code again. "We have squids about 200 Meters from us, should take them about five minutes at this rate. They aren't traveling down the pipes, they are instead attempting to break through one of them. I've got a good place to hide, but it's going to take a while to get there. So that's the deal, and now we have to guard our asses."   
  
"Don't you just love how she manages to stay completely and totally calm when she knows we're gonna die?" Bacchus laughed.  
  
"If she freaked out about it, she wouldn't be an operator." Dauphin stated.  
  
"Sparks freaks out a lot," Frey said.  
  
"That's cause he's a moron" Echo mumbled.  
  
"He beat you in hacking, how can he be a moron?" Dauphin laughed.  
  
"Fine, he's a fucking idiot, too" Echo mumbled, "Now about those squids?"  
  
"Shit, How long do we have now?" Dauphin asked.  
  
"Four minutes, exactly."  
  
"Can we use the EMP on them?"   
  
"Yes, we could, but then we'd be like sitting ducks."  
  
"So what's possible to do?"  
  
"Run to where I said, then we EMP them. Then try to get into contact with one of the other ships." Echo nodded.   
  
"Wonderful" Dauphin said as he went up to the front of the ship. He grabbed Jord's shoulder, "You have to take the wheel this time, get us moving."   
  
The ship jolted forward harshly. The back engines kicked in with such force that Frey fell over. Cross was sitting in a corner scribbling something down on the floor.   
  
The hum of the ship went on for a little bit. "Its quiet" Bacchus mumbled. "Yeah, Almost too quiet" Frey agreed. Dauphin rolled his eyes. Echo laughed.  
  
But then their little joke triggered the event they didn't want.. The wall behind them fell down and a cloud of dust went ripping through the tunnels.   
  
"LEFT HERE!" Echo shouted. The ship took a sharp left and Frey, Bacchus, and Dauphin were thrown against the side of the ship.   
  
Dauphin glanced at Frey and nodded. Frey grunted something a took off towards the back of their ship. Bacchus looked at Dauphin, "What did you send him off to do?"  
  
"Trust me on this, he'll keep them off our asses for a while. Go up and try to help Jord push more speed out of this thing." Dauphin smiled. Bacchus nodded and ran towards the front of the ship. Dauphin made a quick dash towards Echo. "How many?!" Dauphin asked.  
  
Echo looked up, "Radar says Too many, in other words, I hope Frey gets what he's doing up soon."  
  
And then explosions went of from the back. Squids were being ripped into pieces. Frey gripped onto a gun white knuckled as the robots came closer and closer after them. Their legs moved like rags. They had tons of eyes on their heads. Frey turned the gun upwards and laid a stream of bullets into one of them. One by one the legs tore off and the body flew into the wall and exploded, catching three others in its wake.   
  
"RIGHT! NOW!" Echo screamed. The ship turned right and a bunch of the squids went down a different tube and it went silent. Frey wiped the sweat off his fore head. But then the wall exploded again and Frey gripped onto the gun. He laid bullets into the now clearing dust, causing explosions after explosion to shatter the air. A piece of metal hit the side of the ship. Sparks flew off of it and into the view of Jord.   
  
"LEFT!!" Echo shouted. The ship leaned left and Frey ended up shooted a pole that was holding a huge pillar up. The pillar fell down and ripped into the army of squids chasing them.   
  
"Are we there yet?" Dauphin asked.  
  
"CLOSE!!" Echo shouted.  
  
Dauphin covered his ears and nodded.   
  
"JORD! LEFT HERE! THEN WE'LL COME UP ON A HUMONGOUS PILE OF METAL! I WANT YOU TO DRIVE THE SHIP INTO A GIANT GAPING HOLE! YOU'LL SEE IT!!"  
  
Jord hammered and hard left and a humongous metal structure appeared. Poles, twisted frames, pillars, tubing, everything was in it. Jord saw a gigantic hole and drove into it. Dauphin ran over to the front of the ship. Frey ran up to the front too, everyone except Cross.   
  
"Ready guys?! Stay silent!!" Dauphin shouted, and then pushed the button for the emp. A gigantic purple wave ran from the ship, and stuck everything within a mile. All the squids fell into the ground and the ship shut down. It was pitch black until red lights came on.   
  
It was dead silent.  
  
"GUYS!" Cross shouted.  
  
"Great god, be quiet!" Frey shushed Cross.   
  
"Guys, the riddle directs us towards the subway! Look!" Cross said. Everyone jumped over to the floor where the riddle was written down, and underneath it Cross had added Subway.   
  
"Pass the E street, your in the middle" "I love this rhyme, now hear my riddle" "Belongs in a place I'm sure you know" "A place where people come and go" "Reach that place stop to follow" "A person that loves to swallow" "Arise from there, it'll come to use" "Get a driver, you'll need a boost" "After that, they show a way" "To all of you who runs away" "And the best I didn't tell, not yet" "I tell you, its the very best" "Six to twelve it gives you a start" "Solves this riddle I know from heart" "If you need a hint then here ya go" "Beginning letters of the last" "Of six to twelve to make it fast"  
  
"Remember that?" Cross asked. "Look at the very last to lines, Beginning letts of the last. Last what? Last words. Because look, he wants lines six to twelve, and it shows up as SUBWAY. He wants us to go to the subway"  
  
"Oh, that's great, so then, which train?" Frey asked.  
  
"The E-Street one, very beginning line, It says. Pass the E Street. So you take the train, get off and you'll pass the E-Street itself."  
  
"Which is right in the middle of where all the skyscrapers are" Jord mumbled.  
  
"Got it" Cross smiled.   
  
"You sure that's all?!" Dauphin asked.  
  
"Look, The Prophets a fucking nutcase. I understand that much, but he's not a total idiot. He knows if Eizus corrupts the Matrix now, he's fucked. He made the riddle as simplistic as possible" Cross pointed out.  
  
"Huh, no shit…." Dauphin smirked.   
  
"Wow, I bet that hurt your ego" Frey laughed.  
  
"Oh yes, I am traumatized. I need to go see a therapist" Dauphin mimicked Frey's voice with an extra high whiny shrill.   
  
Dauphin sat down. Frey sat down too on the floor. Jord turned her chair around and Bacchus followed. Echo sat down on the seats they lied down on to enter the matrix itself, and Cross stayed crouched on the floor.   
  
"Food anyone?" Dauphin asked.   
  
Few of them nodded and Dauphin got up to leave the room. Frey looked around at everyone. "So, Jord. How Loch reacting to all this?"  
  
"Hell if I know," She laughed. "But that Dopp kid is one hell of a smart ass. But he's also a bit of a firebrand. Once you guys took off I heard he kicked someone with a roundhouse right to the face!"  
  
"Oh…whoa" Frey laughed.   
  
Dauphin returned with a few cups of water and passed them out.   
  
"Jesus, this has been one hell of a day" He mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, and it's only gonna get more intense" Bacchus added.   
  
Dauphin sat back down and leaned into one of the chairs, "So we have a few hours before this ship kicks back in?"  
  
Echo nodded and placed her head in her hands, "Yeah, at least two hours."   
  
"Well, screw it then. I'm gonna go to sleep".  
  
"So much for downtime talk" Frey laughed.  
  
"Whats there to talk about man? Once this ship charges up, we jack back into The Matrix and then continue. And as soon as we find someone else, we get into contact with them. Why? Too complex?" Dauphin asked.  
  
"Yeah, fuck you too" Frey laughed again.   
  
"I'm gonna get some sleep too" Bacchus got up.  
  
"Yeah right" Cross mumbled and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Frey looked around, " I have too much energy, I'll be up for a while".  
  
Echo laughed to herself, "Well, talk to Jord. I'm not even bothering with anyone right now. I'm too tired."   
  
Jord laughed too, "Haha, fuck that. I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Oh, greeeat" Frey sighed. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Security  
  
The lights of the Archeron suddenly sprang back to life. As Dauphin awoke to his lamp shining into his face, he got up and walked into the bridge. There Cross was still lying on a chair, sleeping like a log, while Frey kicked back into the driver seat. He punched a few keys on a flat grey panel and the computers started up. Dauphin then approached and sat down in the other driver seat across from Frey.  
  
"Good, everythings back on, how long did it take?"  
  
'Three hours,' Frey chuckled,'You guys knocked out like a trainwreck.'  
  
'Your loss for not sleeping,' replied Dauphin strenching his arms,'Gonna eat that?'  
  
But before Frey could answer, Dauphin snatched the can of gloppy wheat and finished it in one gulp.  
  
"Your welcome," said Frey disappointed, "dude I've been thinking about what Niobe said at the meeting, and what if we dont make it when the machines dig their way through Zion. There goes the city, the people we know, the ones we love. I'd loose Corydon"  
  
Dauphin answered back with a mighty belch.  
  
'Your'e right, I worry too much. Well, it's time.' smiled Frey, and as he got up from his seat, he walked over to the chair Cross was laying in and kicked the side of it, causing it to tip over and having him land flat on his face. Shortly, Dauphin walked passed everyone's door, hammering each one. It wasn't long for the crew to jolt out of their beds and get ready.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
'Operator'  
  
"Gonna take awhile for us to get used to that new loading screen," yawned Dauphin; the other four were waking up as well,"anyways, tell us where we're at, where to go, and how to get there."  
  
'I uploaded you guys in a storage room inside of the Critelli resteraunt on Ferge, about two blocks away from E Street. When you get out, go right, and catch the next subway train.'  
  
'What happened to the hotel room?" asked Dauphin, smiling.  
  
'Wanna walk an extra six miles, smartass?'  
  
'Er.....right' and hanging up, he turned and saw his crew rolling their eyes. They were awake alright.  
  
As they came out of the storage, and into the diner, a few customers turned and looked at them. Ignoring them, the five worked their way out to the exit, emerging into the towering skyscrapers of Ferge and E-Street. The weather was clear skies, and outside resumed it's usual overcrowded people, and rush-hour traffic. To their right, the team found the subway station, with workers and business men going in and out like a river canal.After several minutes of ultimate shrugging and pushing, they made it into the subway. To the crew's interest, they were better off outside, for the ground was cluddered with trash, food, cans, and even the homeless. The temperature was scorching hot, enough to make Jord take off her black cloak, Bacchus remove her white fur coat, and Cross throw his blue overcoat off. Frey was occupied with a bottle of water he pickpocketed from a jogger back outside, and Dauphin, trying to be the strong leader, continued to stand there, sweating uncontrollably. By then, his temper kicked in.  
  
"Fuck, when will this subway....."he trailed off as the subway came soaring through, and to a hault,"....ever come? OH THERE IT COMES NOW!! HELLO MR. SUBWAY!!"  
  
'Should've said something sooner' Cross panted, fanning himself off.  
  
'Blow me Cross! Let's go!'  
  
The subway was cooler than the station when they got onboard. However, many drawbacks such as flickering lights, being stuffed with people, and constant rocking seemed to get in the way. Didn't matter anyhow, so long as they had cool air. The five of them managed to claim one row of four chairs. The fourth seat was settled when Dauphin sat down and had Bacchus on his lap.  
  
"I swear, when this is all over, I'm gonna kill that fucking Prophet" Jord cursed.  
  
"Think you got it bad Jord," Dauphin remmarked,"I squished from both sides and on top!"  
  
'It's what you get man' chuckled Frey, 'I just feel sorry for Bacchus being part of a nasty Dauphin sandwhich with criss-Cross fries and a diet Frey.'Bacchus made a gagging noise and said,"Ack! I should shoot you for just making up something as lame as that!"  
  
"We could talk about food fetishes later!!" said Cross through gritted teeth," I just saw someone who fits in part of the riddle. Look!"  
  
He pointed at a white punk rocker who was gulping down a soda. At first he looked normal, he dropped the soda on the ground rather carelessly. But then as if a looped film, the soda reappeared in the rocker's hand and dropped it again. Cross was taken aback.  
  
"Talk about Deja Vu" he spat. Frey and Dauphin however, jolted.  
  
"Oh shit, the Agents are near!" Jord confirmedFrey pulled out the cell and called for Echo. No avail.  
  
"Shit, reception is bad. What a good time for the cell to give out."Just then, the subway slowed down as the lights of the upcoming station peered in. The doors opened, but nobody got out, save for the rocker guy. The crew got out of their seats ( Dauphin slapped Bacchus's left hip ) and rushed to the other side, knocking passengers in their path. Jord came out first just in time to find the rocker crying in agony. When the rest of the crew fell out, green code trickled down the rocker's body. He swung himself around, physically changed into a brown haired man, with shades, earpiece, and black suit. It was an Agent.  
  
"Only human," the Agent murmured, then in a second, he grabbed Jord with one hand and threw her into the rest of the crew back into the subway. The subway was suddenly emptied, and no sooner had the Agent walked, the doors closed and the subway started moving again. The five got up and took cover in the chairs avoiding the gunshots fired by the Agent.  
  
"Fuck! They cut the hardline and resetted the subway, making it empty!" Dauphin yelled to Frey, as Bacchus and Cross unloaded a few rounds of bullets from their pistols.  
  
"That means there's more than one most likely!" Frey yelled back, "I'll check the back and see!! Cover me" Focusing with everything, Frey backflipped and summersaulted to the other side, as bullets missed him by an inch. Halfway there, he drew his sword out and sliced the door in a clean vertical cut before smashing into it, leaving dust and an outline of himself on the door.  
  
"Dumb shit, he should've just opened it," Dauphin thought, and taking Jord's hand,"C'mon, we'll get the back. Bacchus, Cross, take care of the middle!!". With a twirl of his staff, him and Jord both dove headfirst into the window of the door in front of them. There was a loud shatter of broken window pieces, but fortunately, they were gone.The Agent, having run out of bullets, tossed his weapon aside and dusted himself off. Bacchus and Cross stood from their now torn-to-shred chairs. The rambling subways noises were cut off when Bacchus spoke.  
  
"What kind of lousy shots are you guys?" she questioned.  
  
'A Jackson.....Agent Jackson' Jackson answered formally.  
  
'JACK THIS!!' roared Bacchus, as she brandished from her white fur coat two automatic AK-47's. Agent Jackson stood broad, that made him a perfect target for Bacchus to let hell brake loose on the guns. Although she was firing up a storm with the powerful weapons, Jackson was moving very smoothly and slowly, leaving eclipse trails of himself. When the guns ran out of ammo, it stopped and he appeared whole again, unharmed by the bullets. Jackson shook his head and did a half-grin.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your little toys, for it will be your last"Cross and Bacchus turned to each other on what to do next, then with a nod, they jumped in front of Jackson with fighting poses. The two-on-one fight commenced.  
  
Bacchus striked with a left uppercut, while Cross swung for the Agent's face. Jackson, with his right hand, seized Bacchus's fist, knocked Cross's punch with it, and tossed her clear to the other side of the subway car. There was a loud THUMP as she drooped down the wall, motionless. It was only Cross and the Agent now. "I see the fear of her death in your eyes," Jackson said,"Worry for you own."  
  
Cross said nothing. Instead he focused his mind and ripped a chair from the floor and tossed it to Jackson. While catching the chair distracted Jackson, Cross stepped forward and threw his fist into the chair, punching Jackson against the wall. Jackson quickly recovered and swung the chair at Cross, only to have got air when Cross backflipped into a handstand and threw both legs at him. Jackson then dropped the chair and made a grab at his feet. With full force, he flipped Cross and kicked him in mid-air. Enduring the pain the best he could, Cross skid against the rough floor, just three feet away from Bacchus. He reached her and checked her pulse. She was alive, only knocked out.  
  
Cross knew he was no match against the Agent, but there was no other way out, either he stalls the Agent long enough for the others to come back or get killed. He might as well die trying. Cross pushed himself back up and ran towards Jackson. With no purpose at all, Cross grabbed hold of a pole and swung in a 360 spin. Jackson didn't see this coming and stumbled backwards on impact. Before Cross landed back on the floor, Jackson charged full throttle at him and tackled him. Cross then countered back with a kick launching Jackson into the ceiling with a kick.Cross got back up, and looked at the hole in the subway ceiling. Air was blowing through it, and he was waiting, for him to come back; one minute passed, he wasn't coming back. No sooner had Cross turned around something broke through the window on his right. Before he could react, Agent Jackson elbow him in the ribs, sending him through the other window. Cross focused once again and in mid-air, he grabbed onto the top of the window seal. There was no purpose, no thought, no disbelief, thus the result ended in Cross twirling a complete 180 before landing feet-first onto the subway roof. Cross then became aware of what he just did, and discovered that doing things in the Matrix world without doubt or thinking allowed you to do brake the very common rules of reality. Using this information he now acquired, he got on his knees and threw his head into the roof, in hopes of breaking through. There was loud knock that even caught the attention of Agent Jackson as Cross came bursting through the ceiling, landing flat on his back. There was a extremely large lump on his forehead, and Agent Jackson shook his head and smiled. He turned towards the pole that Cross used on him minutes ago and plucked it out of its place like a flower.  
  
"This is how it's done Cross," Jackson demonstrated, and holding the pole above his head, ready to swing,"A pity this will be the last lesson you learn. Good bye."  
  
'Toys, huh?'  
  
A gun went off, and Jackson's face suddenly exploded in the center. Electricity charged all over his body until it was the rocker's corpse on the ground. Cross took his hands off of his face ( The pain was still hurting ), and there he saw Bacchus.  
  
"You alright there? Luckly I had this small pistol handy,"she explained, and helping Cross up, she laughed at the lump on his head which was noticible.  
  
"Yeah, at least I know how to use my head!!" Cross joked  
  
'In a very retarded way." Bacchus replied cooly, 'I suppose you thought that braking into solid matter wouldn't hurt would it?'  
  
'Okay, I'm dumb, let's find the others!'  
  
Just as they turned to the exit, Frey came panting down from the front. There wasn't any serious injuries on him, save for the remaining dust from the door he foolishly bashed into. Just after he reached the two, he took in huge gulps of air and spoke heavily.  
  
"The...phone...started...working," he breathed out,"Echo was telling me that you guys were fighting an agent....oo shit, if only I can fly like Neo.."  
  
No sooner had Frey finished talking when Dauphin and Jord came running from the back, marching like a parade.  
  
"Nothing in the...holy shit, what the hell happened here?!" said Jord, as she exaimed the hole in ceiling, bullets holes that were planted on the walls, and the broken windows.  
  
"Let's just say we had a little fun with Mr. Jackson" answered Bacchus.The lights started flickering again, and in two seconds, they went out. It was complete darkness until after a few more seconds elasped and they came back on. The crew was now standing in a subway full of people, pretty much the one they were on before it changed. Everything was just as it was before. Before anyone could react, the blurry lights of a subway station came zooming in.  
  
The doors sprang, but it didn't take less than a minute for them to quickly evacuate out of it. The station they were now at wasn't as bad as the previous one. In fact, it was as spotless as can be. Just then, a ringing tone echoed throughout the station. Everyone pulled out their weapons, but then found it was just the cell phone.  
  
"Tell us what the hell is going on!!! This station looks too clean to be inside the Matrix!!" complained Frey  
  
'Listen sword dick!! I wanted to tell you that how the subway changed back, so shut the fuck up and listen!! I dont honestly know how a subway changed back to it's original, my hunch is that the entire hack the Agents placed on it was completely destroyed. Only I never knew Agents had that much skill in a hack.'  
  
'I dont believe anybody has.....could be one person I know. Anyways, give us the heads up on where we at.'  
  
'The station that's right after E Street, 38th. Where you go next is up to you, good luck.' said Echo as she hung up."So what now?" asked Dauphin  
  
'Let's get out of this squeaky clean, then we'll talk' commanded Frey.They walked out of the subway and into a very quiet street where only very cars would come by every minute. On top of that, the sidewalks were empty. This was very unusual to them, especially in the Matrix, for there is always busy streets and a numerous surplus of people. They came across a small bench at a bus stop and sat there. Frey spoke first.  
  
"Guys, back at the subway, I got reception on the cell and called Echo. Apparently, the subway was resetted, that part me and Dauphin figured out. However, there was a few flaws. One was, there was just one agent, usually they send two or more to finish off the job for sure. It was a miracle you guys managed to kill him, but I call it luck. The second is the subway, it was unusally small and I dunno how you reset a small subway full of people, you have to have hacking skills like a god. Dauphin, you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
'No, I was thinking of molesting japanese chickens, but yeah, I believe Eizus had something to do with this.' he said just as the cell phone rang once more. And like always, it was Echo.  
  
"Guys, I have bad news and shitty news. The bad news is I dont know what the fuck to do next, and the shitty news is the same corruption of code in the subway is heading your way in a limo."  
  
"Well, at least that corruption has good taste," Frey replied sarcastically.  
  
"You can talk shit later, I suggest you hide yourselves. IT'S COMING!!' and Echo hung immediately.Frey flipped the cell closed and signaled everybody to take cover in a video store. Once they were all inside they looked looked at the window. And like Echo warned them all, there was a black stretch lemo driving bytheir direction. It keep going until it parallel parked at a building suite that was about a good three hundred feet tall. The passenger door went ajar as Agent Jackson emerged from it.  
  
"That bastard!! We killed HIM!!" Cross said, surprised.  
  
'Dumb ass, THEIR AGENTS!! You kill one it will just inhabit another body that's still linked to the Matrix. But this one looks different."  
  
And indeed Jackson did, for he his suit was no longer a light brown but jet black. His style resembled a man that just came from a funeral. Then the driver side door opened, and another Agent walked out, who was garbed just like Jackson was, although his figure was more muscular. Frey turned and threw mid air punches as he recognized who it was.  
  
"That's the Agent I fought in the subway while we freed Dopp! I believe his name was Thompson."  
  
The two agents looked back and fourth with blank expressions on their faces. Then they opened the back door, and a black polished army boot stepped out, followed by black parachute pants. The other foot came and the top waist revealed a long open silver trenchcoat. The open part appeared to be a black sleeveless shirt, that outlined muscles on the person's chest. Now the entire person was out, his hands armed with red gloves, his face scarred, eyes green like a serpent's, lips black as charcoal, and long silvery white hair that drooped down to his shoulders. Both Frey and Dauphin picked up their weapons, for they found the primary suspect of the subway disaster.  
  
"EIZUS!!" they both roared, and storming themselves out of the store. The clerk came walking in and stood there frozen, not knowing what was going on. Jord courtestly smiled and then turned to the two guys with the smile vanishing.  
  
"You guys are idiots!!! There's two agents and this guy! No way we all can take them on, we have light weapons with hardly any ammo left!! And I know that lump on Cross's head aint gonna help us. Now calm the fuck down before this guy get's more suspicious!!"  
  
"Jord's right" Bacchus agreed,"Hold up. They just walked into the building. Should we chance it?"  
  
"I wouldn't" Cross objected, picking his lump.  
  
"Let's go....what could we loose besides our own lives?" said Frey, and walking out of the store, and crossing the empty parkway. The crew all knew, including Frey, that Zion would be lost, should they fail.  
  
The building suite was titled "Gratson & Waltch Co." on the side of it. Inside of it, was very luxurious and isolated. It resembled a business interior like any other: service counter, lobby section, and elevators. Dauphin took the lead and pushed for the elevator on the right. The floor numbers were from one to thirty. This made them debate on what floor to stop on.  
  
"Alright, if anywhere, it would be the top. Top executives and information are held there." Dauphin hypothized  
  
'And what makes you so fucking sure?' Frey mouthed off  
  
'Because Frey, I was a top computer designer in the Matrix, rather than a lousy window washer."  
  
'HEY!!! Let's not get started on my case!"Cross blurted. They all laughed nervously.The elevator walls were made of glass, so as it moved upward, the more the city was begginning to show. The skies gave off a green tint, while buildings, skyscrapers, freeways, factories, cars, and people doing their everyday work began to shrink. Bacchus leaned her head against the window.  
  
"The Matrix. It's as real as it's fake. Now it makes you wonder,"there was concern in her voice,"was the real world like this before it was taken over?"  
  
"Maybe," Frey guessed,"Nobody knows. This could've been what the real world was like a century before the machines took over. Maybe we lived in a more futuristic place."  
  
'And maybe!!!,' Dauphin exclaimed,'We couldv'e lived in the bahamas and hula danced in the sand and ate coconuts. We'll never know, so just stay focused and get to this fucking lunatic." Just as he finished, the elevator bell rang and the number "30" flashed on the side panel of buttons. At this point, even the crew's quick reflexes to draw their weapons weren't swift enough to what Eizus had for them.  
  
There was Eizus, in the office floor. Behind on each side of him were about sixty security guards with night sticks. Luckilly, there were no Agents in sight.  
  
"Damn, sssseems like you desstroyers got here jusst ass the feds were sent down to abolisssh you five." Eizus hissed. For the first time, Frey and Dauphin thought, he wasn't chanting about being destroyed.  
  
"Wow, HE SPOKE!! I was afraid you were gonna ssssssssing there whitey." Frey insulted.  
  
"The only ssssong I'll be singing is the one played at your funeral sss- swordsman. I sssee you and the sstaff holder brought some friendss. Ssssso have I!!" He then walked up to the crew up to the point where he was less than a foot away from them. He was around the same height as Dauphin, a good 6'2, and he glared at them with his green eyes.  
  
"Go ahead, hit me......if you dare" he challenged.The crew stood there, looking at each other. They were totally unsure of their slim chances of making it alive. Eizus chuckled and turned back to the guards. He faced the five while he spoke to security.  
  
"Guard the information Jackson and Thompson ordered. Finish off these criminals." he ordered, and smiling he looked at Frey and Dauphin,   
  
"...Dauphin......Frey......I must be off....farewell" and with a swish of his trenchcoat, he disappeared into the security crowd and was gone.The Guards began advancing towards them. Dauphin pulled out his staff and walked ahead of them.  
  
"You guys find whatever information he was talking about. It should be in other sections on this floor. GO AND FIND IT, I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!!"  
  
"Dauphin, YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" Frey shouted.  
  
'I need you to lead them on, NOW HAUL ASS!! THAT'S A FUCKING ORDER!!' and with no rejection to his command, Frey lead the others to another door before security got to them. Their attention turned to Dauphin, who opposed them with a series of staff wielding moves. The security responded by charging at him.  
  
"Lovely" he said  
  
The staff whistled as its end smacked one guard in the face. Dauphin dodged one blow from a night stick and kicked one guard into three others. He then jumped with a round house kick and drilled one guy into the floor. He landed on a desk and several security men grabbed onto Dauphin. He broke it up by slamming one guy in the stomach, two across the throats, and swinging his staff like a baseball bat, sent one man into a crowd of ten and into a Powerade vending machine.  
  
Dauphin planted himself onto a rollerchair and slid across the room before backflipping the chair out a window. He blocked one night stick flying straight at him, and twirled himself around as a guard dove right for him. There was a faint yell as the guard fell out the window, while Dauphin dropped his staff and kicked it into the following guards. One got behind him and swung his night stick to Dauphin's back. Dauphin flew forward onto the ground, but got back on his feet and punched the guard into a window of his doom. Just then, a guard holding Dauphin's staff threw it at Dauphin like a javelin. Dauphin smirked and caught it with ease, as ten guys withdrew their night sticks out. He looked straight ahead and wiped his mind clear of thought. Automatically he grabbed two guards from his left and right, and just as two other men approached, Dauphin reacted with kicking both his legs at their throats. He then swung his legs underneath him and nailed two guards behind him in the area between the legs. Just then two other males charged into the action, only to have been crushed by the two guards Dauphin was using them as poles. All was going smoothly until Dauphin felt a might blow from a chair that bashed right into his left. He flew like a meteor into a cubicle office and collided into the wall, making a explosion of dust and shards. The remaining guards gathered around the dust cloud. Just then a loud whistle noise commenced as a spinning staff flew out of the cloud and knocked one guard unconscious.The rumble exploded as Dauphin erupted from it. Jumping out of the dust, he revealed himself to be holding a computer. He chucked it at the nearest guard as sparks and chip pieces came splashing out. Dauphin noticed his staff on the ground, and summersaulted into the air before four guards swung their night sticks and missed. He picked up the staff that was near a file cabinet. Dauphin saw the rest of the guards and without thinking he acted upon his instincts and held his staff like a baseball bat once more. He left doubt, and disbelief of everything, then with a mighty WHAM!, his staff made contact with the cabinet. The staff broke into two, while the cabinet flew sideways into fifteen security guards, who were plowed and ran over by it.  
  
There was only a small crowd of guards left, but Dauphin endurance was running out. He picked up the two staff pieces and equipped one for each hand. With a mighty battlecry, he leaped into the air, spinning uncontrollably, with the short staffs like blades. The crowd of men suddenly recieved a hole, as guards were sent flying in every direction from Dauphin's landing. Without a second wasted, he spun and twirled the short staffs like batons, dodging night sticks. The clanging of metal was heard from across the floor, as Dauphin defending himself against security's weapons. Unexpecticaly, the guards came barging into Dauphin one enormous crowd. It outnumbered his strength, and sent him flying into a wall. He left a mark on the wall, and ran for upstairs, for he knew he was well out of strength. There was one flight of stairs, and on top, was a door. He zoomed up the stairs and got to the door, and got out.Slamming the door, he turned around and came to realize he was on the balcony. On the edge was Eizus, who just removed a cell phone from his ear. He flipped the cell closed and smiled at Dauphin.  
  
"Impressive, I ssssee you made it passs security. Unfortunately, you are too late. I have sent the Agents over here, and they should be here very shortly. And now I must take leave."  
  
'What makes you think I'm gonna die?' Dauphin spat.  
  
'Behind you-'  
  
No sooner had Eizus finished his sentence as security came bursting through the door. Dauphin found himself surrounded by Eizus, and the guards. He held his short staffs high, for he was gonna fight til the very end.But then-There was a loud SHING noise as one guard flopped to the ground dead. Before the guards could pull out their night sticks, the figure swung his sword horizontally cutting the sticks in half. It took the guards two seconds to noticed anything until one was stabbed, and the others slashed across their chests. The last of security was defeated, and as they fell, Dauphin and Eizus recognized who it was. It was Frey.  
  
"En Guarde," Frey said smiling,"Me and the crew managed to find a disc, in which Echo will analyze. And trust me, this was the very thing security was guarding."  
  
Eizus laughed hysterically. It took him awhile to stop, and then he hissed," Well done friendss. You have proven youself of defeating my sssecurity, and gaining the information. You have passsed my first test."  
  
"THIS WAS A FUCKING TEST?!" Dauphin cursed.  
  
'Indeed Dauphin, the next test will begin shortly. I doubt you will ever ssssurvive the next one. It is sssssucide to you all. Not even The Prophet can ssssave you now.'  
  
'Nor will this,' Dauphin said, and using the last bit of strength he could muster, he leaped in front of Eizus. It looked as though Dauphin was going to hit him, until Eizus phased into the most unusual form Dauphin and Frey ever saw. It was the form he assumed the night they met him, for Eizus's body was transparent, glowing with a misty white. His face became as that of a corpse. His hair was sticking in every direction. Dauphin flew right through him and nearly fell off the cliff. Eizus then flew freely off the balcony and was disappeared into the depths of the city."I don't think we're dealing with a normal virus here,Dauphin," Frey said, helping him up.  
  
"For all we know, it could be a human," Dauphin replied,"Where's the others?"  
  
'Jacked out. I went back to grab you. There were bodies all over the place. I see you've improved.'  
  
"It wasn't good enough-" Dauphin said until Frey's cell rang.  
  
"GUYS!!," Echo shouted,"Agent's are on their way. Get the fuck out of there." then she hung up.  
  
"Agents Daup-WHAT THE HELL YOUR'E DOING?!" Frey's tone of voice changed as Dauphin threw aside his broken staff and ran towards the edge.  
  
'Making an exit!!" Dauphin answered. He dove headfirst off the balcony. Frey shook his head in dismal.  
  
The cell rang again.  
  
"What the hell is Dauphin doing?!" Echo asked with anger.  
  
"Doing his superman thing" Frey chuckled.  
  
Ripoff 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I-Watt-80  
  
Freefall was like nothing Dauphin had ever imagined. He leapt off the building for a quick escape from whatever might follow. His trench coat blew in the wind as he fell, he began to rotate himself so that way he landed on the ground on his feet instead of his head. His body strained against it but he finally did it. He looked up to see another form that had leapt off the building after him. The floors flew by him in such a blur and the ground was now more rapidly approaching than ever. Finally, his feet hit the ground. The world arround him seemed to roar when he landed. He felt his body slam into the ground and start actually burying itself into it. Shockwaves whirled past him and slammed into a building nearby, causing the windows to shatter. The ground around him cracked. Then the ground returned to normal. And then the world seemed to shockwave again, and Dauphin whirled around to see Frey standing there.  
  
"Copycat" Dauphin smirked.   
  
"Who said I was going to let you do all the cool stuff" Frey laughed.   
  
"Let's get a move on so we can call Echo and she can tell us what type of info is on this damned thing" Dauphin said.  
  
"The disc?" Frey asked.  
  
"No, I wanted to know what fabric was used on my pants. Of course the disc" Dauphin said.   
  
Frey nodded. They began to walk. The sky gave off a greenish tint. This came from the humongous amount of industrial work nearby filtering into the air, or so they wanted you to believe. All the computer signals triggered in your mind would tell you exactly what you saw inside of the Matrix.   
  
Dauphin glanced at Frey who focused on looking forward, they walked down the street. Businessmen and women traveled past them. Dauphin stopped one of them, "Do you have the time?"  
  
The man glanced up from his walk along the ground, "Oh no, I don't carry a watch, I couldn't tell you the time if it meant my life"  
  
Dauphin smiled, "That's no problem, I never know the real time either"  
  
They parted ways and continued walking down the road. Frey glanced at Dauphin, "Now why did you do that?"  
  
Dauphin laughed, "Look man, these people may seem like computer simulations, like the lady in the red dress. But they are as real as can get. This is their world to them. We know their world as those fucking fetus fields where they are trapped, but as long as we're here to them we are human, we should act like one".  
  
"Human kind wasn't exactly the greatest species to begin with," Frey said.  
  
"The species was like a virus, we've heard it before. But look at Zion. 250,000 of us living together in peace man. None of us fight, there are no murders. Once you see there are so few of us left you stop thinking of yourself and start thinking of the good of our kind. You see that we are truly all one giant group"  
  
"So this is how you bored Bacchus to sleep?"  
  
"More or less"  
  
"Well, let me ask you this then dude. How do you know that our species isn't going to go back to it's shitty ways before The Matrix"  
  
"Faith man, that's all I can run off of for now"  
  
Frey glanced up towards the sky, "That seems like what all of us run off of"  
  
Dauphin glanced backwards to check if there was anyone behind him, "Frey, do you think we can pick up a reception nearby without the Matrix catching us?"  
  
Frey nodded, "Yeah, there's an alley up ahead"  
  
"Whatever works man, we need to get in contact with Echo"   
  
Dauphin and Frey turned left into a small alley way and Dauphin sat down next to a dumpster. Frey flicked his phone out and dialed, "Operator?"  
  
"You've got me" Echo replied.  
  
"Is the rest of the team ready to get in?"  
  
"Not yet, almost. Give them a bit of rest."  
  
"Alright, when they come in, where are you gonna send em?"  
  
"Diner outside of the freeway. Hold on, I've got something on my screen"  
  
"Alright, Call us back A.S.A.P"  
  
Frey hung up the phone. He glanced at Dauphin and shook his head, "The team is having a small problem. They need a bit of rest."  
  
Dauphin chuckled, "I can work with that. We don't have much going on other than getting this disc copied and sent."  
  
"Copied and sent?"  
  
"Wrong terminology. We jack out with the disc, and we can leave it on our hard drive. Then Echo can read the disc on our comp. Of course the shit will be encrypted, but you know how good she is"  
  
The phone rang and Frey picked it up, "Yessum?"  
  
Frey leaned up against the wall as a very familiar voice came thgrough the phone.   
  
"Your friend is on the freeway?" Echo mumbled.  
  
"Eizus?!" Frey shouted.   
  
"If he's this weird string of code, he is on the freeway. And it looks like he's up to something. He has about five or six others with him. Including the three agents. He's moving with a purpose to"  
  
"So what do we do?" Frey asked.  
  
"He's after something "  
  
"So we have to go after them?"  
  
"No have, you have a choice, you don't have to. But if you want to get this bastard, your going to have to get after him now"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"You owe me six dollars"  
  
"I hate you, I really do"  
  
"Sure thing Frey, I love you too"   
  
Frey slammed the phone in his pocket. "Eizus is on the freeway. We're going after him"  
  
"We're starting to seem like the power rangers" Dauphin mumbled.  
  
Frey got up and Dauphin followed him out into the street. Dauphin picked up his step and stopped in the middle of the street. Frey stood next to him and placed his hands behind his back.  
  
"This gonna work?" Frey asked.  
  
"No, it won't." Dauphin smiled. The traffic around them buzzed along the street, but their lane remained empty. They stood there, listening to cat calls of "GET OUT OF THE ROAD YOU FUCKING MORONS!" and "STONERS!!". Dauphin laughed to himself when finally, a small blue economy car came puttering up the road.  
  
"See? It is our fate" Dauphin laughed.  
  
"Fate hates us" Frey mumbled. Dauphin held his hand up, palm outwards and mouthed stop to the car. Frey walked to the passengers side door. He opened it up and sat in the seat. The driver glanced at him like he was insane until he was yanked out with an amazing amount of force.  
  
"Sorry! Emergency! I'll get this back to you" Dauphin shouted as he hopped in, slammed his foot on the gas and shut the door. Frey's head hit the back of the chair. He felt the pain for a quick second and glanced over to him, "Next time, I drive"  
  
"Like any good sidekick, you will in due time"   
  
"Quit being a smartass"  
  
"That depends on your perception of a smartass"  
  
Frey shut his mouth and Dauphin sped up, "Call Echo and find out where Eizus is" Dauphin said. Frey picked up the phone and slammed his hands on the numbers, and the phone rang.  
  
"Eizus location, now"  
  
"He's on a pedestrian overpass right now, he's not moving." Echo said, Frey could hear typing in the background, it seemed almost as if a rapid fire machine gun was being unloaded inside the ship.  
  
"Where at?" Frey asked.  
  
"Hold on, you guys are in a blue car? I think I've got a bean on you." Echo said. And after another couple of seconds, "Alright gentlemen, he's about two blocks away. Your going to have to hop out of the car. Like I said, it's a pedestrian overpass."  
  
"So we have to face him?"  
  
"Until he moves, yes. You will."  
  
"Fucking wonderful" Frey said as he shut the phone off and glanced out the windshield, "Dauphin! Stop now!" and Frey's head jolted forward and hit the dashboard.  
  
"The overpass?" Dauphin mumbled.  
  
"Yes" Frey nodded and he unstrapped his seat belt and jumped out of the car. Dauphin followed and sprinted to catch up to him, "You're a little to anxious to be facing this guy, you know that"   
  
"Dauphin, quit. Please. Just stop it"  
  
"Sure thing" He said as they walked on to the overpass.  
  
The overpass was a solid concrete structure sitting over the freeway. It connected half the city with the other half. It was covered in graffitti. It was a straight arch, nothing to fancy about it. It had a cage around it so noone would fall out of it.  
  
It seemed as if the air had gotten heavier. Frey felt as if everything started to fall onto his shoulders. Dauphin followed behind him, and as they traveled up the arch, they could see Eizus body start to take shape. He was staring outwards, over the freeway. He glanced to his left and laughed to himself, "I don't know why you gentlemen are hellbent on destroying me. You will fail, as your predecessors beforehand did"  
  
"I'd like to see you try and prove yourself right," Frey said. His eyes had narrowed, his brows almost downwards in two parallel lines. Dauphin leaned back against the overpass and stared at Eizus. He sensed something about him, as if this had happened before. Eizus was still laughing when he appeared in front of Frey and slammed his fist into Frey's face. Frey felt his body fly upwards, and in a backflip through the air, he grabbed the top grating of the overpass and threw his feet outwards. His left foot smacked into Eizus' chest and knocked him backwards. Frey dropped down and then Dauphin leaped over him. Eizus jumped to the left and Frey flew to the right, they both sailed directly past each other. Frey stood up and him and Eizus were face to face. Eizus slammed his fist around Frey's throat and held him up in the air. Frey began to lose air. Dauphin thrust his foot into Eizus' back and caused him to drop Frey. Eizus turned around and threw a pucn. Dauphin ducked and threw one of his own. Eizus grabbed his arm and twisted it, Dauphin's body following in the air. Frey grabbed Eizus other arm, only to find it disappearing in his grip. It had turned green, and scrolling code had caused it to become transparent.   
  
"What the hell?!" Dauphin shouted.  
  
"No Way!" Frey's jaw almost dropped to the floor.  
  
Eizus moved away from both of them, materialized and smiled. "Gentlemen, this is more difficult than you could ever imagine"  
  
"Bull" Frey mumbled.  
  
Frey dove towards him, both hands wailing in the air. He attempted to slam them down over Eizus' head. Eizus quickly flicked his palm out into the air and grabbed Frey's left hand. He swung with all his strength and slammed him into the side of the overpass. Frey shouted out in full force, Eizus turned his head and began to laugh. Then he felt a fist slam into the side of his head. Dauphin slammed his fists into Eizus left and right, he let all his strength into them, he then brought his right foot up and kicked him in the chin, and letting his left foot follow, flipped backwards. Frey jumped up from the ground and tackled Eizus' falling body in midair. As Frey lay on top of Eizus body, he unsheathed his sword, only to see Eizus with a small gash staring back at him, smiling wildly.   
  
"Now, the fun begins".  
  
Eizus jumped up, Flinging Frey backwards, he then ran upwards, and phased through the top of the grating. He smiled and held his hand up, then with a small control, clicked a button. Dauphin and Frey felt the ground rumble under them, and then  
  
Fire ripped through the air, concrete flying all over in the air. Dauphin felt the heat around him, and the ground fall underneath him. It was as if he could almost fly. He felt himself falling to the ground. Heat gathering closer to him, he could feel his pants being singed. He hit the ground, he thought he was going to fly through it.   
  
Dauphin attempted to move his left leg, and he felt it twitch. He pushed his hands against the ground. And he felt himself beginning to stand up.   
  
"FREY!!!" He called out.  
  
"MOTHERFUCKING HELL!!!!!" Came the response. "Dauphin! I'm fucking pinned by this huge ass pole!"  
  
"Does anything hurt?!"   
  
"NO!!!! BUT THIS POLE IS CAUSING MY CHEST TO FEEL LIKE SHIT!!"  
  
Dauphin ran full sprint over a humongous pile of rubble. He kicked a pole over. "Frey?!"  
  
"Over here!!" He saw a hand wave up in the air. The jacket on it was ripped.   
  
"Frey, that's not a pole on you, that's the hugest piece of concrete I have ever seen."   
  
Frey lay underneath a large chunk of concrete with a small pole sticking out of it, he was breathing and he had a small gash on the top of his right eye. He winced a smile, "It doesn't matter now, we're lucky to have survived that blast. Stupid motherfucking piece of shit bastard Eizus…"  
  
Dauphin wrapped his arms under the left side of the concrete and shouted as he felt the strain hit his arms. He struggled, "YAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" and finally, pushed the concrete over and watched it shatter on the ground.   
  
Frey struggled to stand up, "Man, this is fucking bad." He brushed himself off.   
  
Dauphin stood there with his arms crossed. "Freeway is empty"  
  
"Eizus was on it, he must be able to control things like that"  
  
Frey felt something twitch by his foot, "Holy shit"  
  
Dauphin flicked his head to the left to see that all the concrete was gone. And then something rushed past them, the entire freeway was covered in cars. One rushed behind Frey. Another one zoomed behind Dauphin. Dauphin glanced to his left and jumped onto the freeway median. In mid-air, he saw a car driving straight for Frey. "FREY!"  
  
Frey swung his head over, saw the car and attempted to jump into the air, he felt the very top of the car slide under his stomach. He landed and jumped onto the freeway median also.   
  
The phone buzzed inside Frey's pocket, as it always seemed to. He flicked it open and handed it to Dauphin this time.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dauphin, it's Echo. I'm jacking the team back in soon. I noticed you guys are on the freeway"  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"Look, you have to get down it, like three or four exits and hop the wall. I know you two can do it with your level of skill. The team is going to be jacked into a shitty diner outside of that wall."  
  
"So pass four exits, hai"  
  
Dauphin hung up the phone. He nodded to Frey, "We have to run down the freeway for about a mile or two. Dodging a shitload of traffic, we can go about 400 feet on the median, but then it goes away"  
  
Dauphin handed Frey the phone and began walking along the median. Frey followed him, "There's police up ahead. I know that they are after us, I can feel it like lightning in my spine"  
  
They continued walking until the median ended. They stepped off and broke out into a run. Dauphin moved to the left and Frey to the right. Frey turned himself sideways as a car roared past him. He heard police sirens explode into the air. Dauphin leaped to the left of one car and then to the ride of another. He felt it swish through his trench coat. Dauphin jumped up and moved over to where Frey was. Frey jumped out of the way of another one. Still in full sprint, Frey saw a truck headed right towards him, he flattened himself in the middle of two lanes and felt cars rip in between him. Dauphin dropped to the ground and felt the truck sail over him. Dauphin jumped up and saw two police cars headed towards him, one was turning to the right and the other leaning to the left. Dauphin jumped up and ran over the hood off one of them as the two cars collided, sending metal flying all over. Another car slammed into the two police cars and dragged them along the road.   
  
Frey had a humongous van heading towards him, he unsheathed his sword again. And in full sprint ran right towards it, mouth wide open in a battle cry, he could see the drivers face, scared. He then proceded to slam the sword into the front of the car and propell himself over it, slicing through the car as he flew through the air. He heard the car split in half and the driver scream as he ran out of the traffics way. Dauphin jumped over one of the flying chunks and moved over to the left, "FREY! TWO MORE EXITS!" he shouted as one flew by, the exit to "Fruitridge blvd". Dauphin slid to the left and then to the right. He saw a cop car heading towards him, and he brought out his staff and swung it into the side, knocking the car across the freeway. His face lit up as the car burst into flames on the side of the freeway. Frey leapt over another car, "DAUPHIN! ONE MORE!!" as the exit to "Freeport blvd" flew past them. Dauphin slid across the lanes as another car flew by him, this one not a cop car but a black one. And finally they could see the exit sign approaching nearby. Dauphin waved to Frey and he ran across the lanes. They both then leaped high up in the air and landed on the wall. They sat there for a bit, "What the hell is that?!" Frey called out as a black dot zoomed out of nowhere, and it flew past them in a blur of black.   
  
"Neo…." Dauphin mumbled, and then an explosion shot off just to their right, flames rising high up into the air, black billowing smoke everywhere. Metal chunks flew to their left and right, and they saw that the flying black dot/Neo had something in his hands as he flew into the air.   
  
Frey picked up the phone, "Neo passed us Echo! Is he alright?!"   
  
"He's fine, he picked up Morpheus and The Keymaker, they were on the freeway as you guys were running down it, you lessened up the heat on them. Then the two trucks they were on collided, Link nearly had a fucking heart attack"  
  
"You have a lot to tell us when we jack out Echo," Frey mumbled and hung up the phone.  
  
"Fucking Neo saved Morpheus and Keymaker from that huge ass explosion just now. We ended up lessening the heat on them because we had the cops charging us"   
  
Dauphin leaned over, "The drop isn't that harsh Frey, we should go down. You can see a shitty diner just down the street"  
  
Frey leaned back and fell off the wall, and landed his shoulders in a humongous pile of boxes. Dauphin slid off the top and walked over, handing Frey a help up, "Doesn't work like the building, not enough free fall time man"  
  
Frey brushed himself off and stood up, "I should consider getting self cleaning clothes, this brushing off stuff is getting beyond annoying"  
  
"Humanity is at stake, and your worried about dirty clothes"  
  
"Damn right I am, if we cant have that, there's no point in saving them"  
  
"Of course"  
  
The began their walk to the diner and saw that the team was just walking out. Dauphin waved to them and walked over. Frey smiled and rushed to them, he started speaking with Cross immediately. Bacchus walked over to Dauphin, "Heard you guys were on the freeway"  
  
"Almost got blown up, and saw both Eizus and Neo. We have a disc now, we're going to go see the prophet, you guys wanna rest up real quick?"  
  
"Yeah" Bacchus smiled.  
  
Dauphin strolled over to the rest of the team, gave them a quick nod, "Shit is hitting the fan now."  
  
Frey began telling everyone what had happened after the rest of the team left, Cross listening with all his attention. Bacchus and Jord stood next to each other.  
  
Frey and Dauphin stood outside of the diner with the rest of the team. Jord and Bacchus had their hands in their pockets while Cross sat on the ground. Pedestrians walked by them, not even noticing until Dauphin stood up and looked at one of them. He held his hand out to one of them. A man stopped and looked up at him quietely until Dauphin spoke, "Excuse me sir, do you have the time?" 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dark Prophecy  
  
"There's a car right up ahead, see it?" said Bacchus, pointing at a silver platinum Cadillac CTS. It was brand new and the driver just got out of it, after setting the alarm on it.  
  
"Yeah I see it-Alright Echo, load up the car keys,weapons and disarm it-alright, let's hijack it" said Frey multi-tasking.  
  
"It didn't take long to cross bumper to bumper traffic and people, until they reached the car. Frey, anxious to get his sword, grabbed the uploaded key and popped open the trunk. Inside was pistols, ammo, throwing knifes, a polished samurai sword, and new five foot staff.  
  
"Make some noise," Echo said before hanging up.  
  
"Get in" Dauphin commanded, closing the trunk,"We're gonna see The Prophet right now."  
  
The Cadillac screeched right into the tight alleyway, and speeding up to thirty five miles per hour until Dauphin hit the breaks. The tires left a ten foot mark across the alley. Frey opened the trunk to get his sword, as did the rest to get their weapons. It was quite different the last time the team was there. One major difference was the weather, it was cloudy today, but no rain or dark clouds that darkened the skies. The dumpster that Dredg lived in was also nowehere to be seen. On the contrary, everything looked normal, which again was unusual to them.  
  
"I see he finally touched up the place" Frey commented  
  
'Hmmmm....something's not right....let's get in' said Dauphin  
  
As they got inside, all of their jaws dropped. The abandoned bar no longer looked like a mess, but as clean as any bar or night club would look like. The tables and chairs were no longer dusty or broken. The chandeliers were hung correctly and brought light all over the room. More surprisely, The Prophet was no longer binded in his straight jacket, but in a brown suit and ordinary day clothes. He was sitted on a stool at the counter of the bar, serving himself a bottle of Jack Daniels. Dauphin walked up to him first and spoke.  
  
"Prophet?! That YOU?! What happened?!" gasped Dauphin  
  
'The end of my days are nearing, and my corruption of this place is weakening. As you can see, it has started.'He turned and saw the others standing there. At first none of them spoke, awaiting to see what insults he had in store for them. But instead, he turned back and stared directly forward.  
  
"Well, don't stand there like dumbasses, sit down!"  
  
And they all sat down.  
  
"Listen Prophet, I seek your wisdom once more, and...well-"Dauphin trailed off.  
  
'I know what you seek, and it involves an old friend of mine. Judging by your appearences I can tell all of you have seen, am I correct?' he asked. All of them nodded and he smiled and turned around. He got up and starting walking back and fourth.  
  
'He has finally found the freedom to roam the Matrix. This I already knew. He is no easy defeat, that you already found out the hard way, just like my riddle. And now you seek one question, which is: Do I know what's inside the building?'  
  
He signed and pulled out a cigar. As he spoke he took brief periods to puff a smoke.  
  
"I've been inside it before, but I do not know if it has changed. Eizus is getting stronger, but he is not the cause of my end. It is another released program, far beyond anyone's control. Anyhow, inside the Armada building, is like any other building, but this has a certain purpose. It contains the information of the machines known as Squiddies. But as I said before, it is guarded by police and three agents. But none of them compare to the power of Eizus himself, who is steadily gaining it. You must d-e-stroy....i-t-t-t-t" The end of his words were chopped by the sudden image of him flickering on and off. For one brief moment the team jolted, as the Prophet's body began to resemble a scrambling TV screen. Just then the chair Bacchus was sitting on broke out of nowhere. No sooner had Cross helped her up when the chandelier fell and broke into a million pieces. Surprisely, like a rewinded film, the chandelier formed back to together and floated back onto the ceiling.  
  
"My end....is coming" The Prophet groaned  
  
'NO!!' Dauphin objected. He grabbed the fading Prophet and felt something awfully loose about him. Ignoring it, he spat his question out." Don't fucking die on me now! What's inside the building!! TELL ME!!"'The fifty-first floor.....that is the room that shows what Neo sees in this world.'  
  
The lights grew dim and only a tiny fraction of the bar could be seen by the team. But then a strange green glow began to ignite from the Prophet all over. The scrolling green code of the Matrix was rapidly streaming down The Prophet's body, as if he were a human water fountain. The five backed away into a wall, unable to move or speak. Finally, when the scrolling green texted Prophet spoke, it was in a low deep voice, that vibrated the entire bar.  
  
"The One will make a choice between Zion and love, and when that choice has been made.......that is when it will begin......the judgement of machines and humans......blood will shed all over, and metal will be torn and twisted until either one triumphs......there will no help, and there will be no promises......only death to those who cannot strive to survive.....but until that path is set, your fates will have to come to pass.....one of you shall go......and that will lead you to the one you seek....the fate of the world.....the life of humanity alone.....is in the hands.....of.....The.....One"  
  
Every light, bottle, and glass exploded. The code on The Prophet began to scroll faster and faster. An aura began to shine behind, and the ceiling began to crumble.  
  
"I wish.....you all....luck" he said  
  
'Prophet, will it seriously happen? Is it true?' asked Frey.  
  
'Nothing here is real...BELIEVE IN NOTHING!!" and as the aura blinded everything, the loud explosions and braking noises of tables, chairs, was heard everywhere. The team could feel splinters and glass bounce off of them.  
  
And then it stopped.  
  
They found themselves in a hollow alleyway. The car was still there, but the huge bar that was once the home of mentally insane Prophet was gone. Above them, fell a white straight jacket. Dauphin picked it up and read aloud the words that were scribbled on there.  
  
"He's coming" he read  
  
'Who?" Cross questioned  
  
'No time, let's fulfill his last wish' and acknowledging the Prophet's request, they abandoned the car ( The weapons were already loaded onto the team )and ran to the exit. However, just as they set foot on the sidewalk, a loud cry from someone nerby was heard.  
  
"THERE THEY ARE!!! GET THEM!!! TAKE THE ONE IN WHITE!!! DISPOSE OF THE REST!!!"  
  
A large group of armored SWAT surronded them in every direction. They were lead by the man who ambushed them. It was Eizus. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Tempest  
  
Dauphin, Frey, Cross, Jord, and Bacchus stood with their backs to the alleyway. The SWAT teams in their full riot gear slowly inched closer to them. Sweat dripped down the side of Cross' face. Dauphin looked downwards and slid his arm into his pocket, and as one of the swat men stopped directly in front of him, a loud BAM!!! erupted rom Dauphin's hand. The guard fell back with a hole in his head, and Dauphin whistled quietely, with a smoking gun sitting in his hand. Frey looked at him and glanced at all the Swat teams, now ready to charge. "Gentlemen, Back up. You can see what happened to your idiot friend here, you really wanna push it?" Frey asked.  
  
Eizus chuckled and approached the five of them, limegreen eyes sparkling madly. "I see you lost your maniac Prophet.."he trailed off,"......pity, I knew that old fuckwad friend of mine would loose it. So much for his last word on his jacket." He walked back a few steps and turned to his left, giving another order "Take the lady in white.....kill the others". The team looked around. "Who was this one in white?", they thought, and then it hit them. "He wants Bacchus!!" Dauphin shouted  
  
Static3001: The idea that Eizus was going to take Bacchus hit the team like a cinder block. Dauphin brought his eyes up to meet Eizus'. "You try to take any of the team and I will rip your fucking head off!" He shouted in a voice so loud it seemed to echo down the street. Cross glanced to Frey and whispered, "Check it out, he's fucking pissed." Frey payed no attention, his grip around the sheath of his sword was ironclad. Bacchus walked backwards away from the team."YOU'LL TAKE NONE OF US!!" Dauphin shouted. Eizus smiled and his teeth gleamed, "I'd Like to see you try and stop me". Jord walked up next to Dauphin, who was hardly breathing. Jord tapped Dauphin on the shoulder,"Ready?". Dauphin looked at her and Bacchus, he gave a nod to Frey and Cross, "Now the shit hits the fan"  
  
"Indeed it has" Eizus said and with the snap of his fingers, the SWAT team came to the five like a stampede. Frey drew his sword out in a one second horizontal swing. Cross pulled out two pistols and fired away. Jord defended herself with a combination of focused kicks and punches. Dauphin spun his staff around, smacking SWAT teams in the faces, and Bacchus, knowing she was in danger of being kidnapped, pulled two AK-47 automatics and opened fire. One by one, SWAT teams would drop dead like flies, but tens, hundreds or more would appear.  
  
Dauphin swung his staff outwards and knocked two guards in the head. His jacket whisked through the air as he jumped up afterwords. He brought his staff to the left and it smacked into a guards face, he felt the skull shatter and as the body fell to the ground. Dauphin kicked his foot forward, and felt it strike another person. Frey twirled around and jumped into the air, feeling bullets soar under him, and he brought the sword down and slammed it into the ground. He saw a swat running towards him and kicked the sword out of the ground the sword flew through the air and slammed into the mans chest. Cross felt the guns soar out from his hands and he reached into his pockets, to discover two chains He brought them out and swung his fist to the left, felt the chain sail outwards and wrap around a swats neck, he threw his arm forward and watched the swat fly through the air. Cross smiled, "Awesome".  
  
Four SWATs advanced Jord from behind. Jord sensed their presence and jumped, swinging her right leg upwards. The SWATs spun five times in the air, and two more came in their place. They pulled out two shotguns and fired at Jord. She escaped the bullets by running onto a nerby wall. After taking six quick steps, she backflipped and landed right behind them. They both turned and were punched right in the necks, and sent flying into the walls leaving a crater. Jord grabbed the two shotgun and tossed one to Bacchus, who just ran out of ammo of the AK-47's. Bacchus ran forward at the swat teams, shot gun in her right hand. The swat's ran at her and then she ran forward and left the gun behind her, and for a quick second, flipped backwards over it as bullets flew under her, she caught the gun as it fell to the ground when she landed and unloaded both barrels, watching an entire group of the swat team fall. She held her hand up and another swat ran into her hand. "FUCK THAT HURTS!" she shouted.   
  
Dauphin swung the staff around over his head and stopped it in front of one of the Swats, he waved to him and then watched as Frey clotheslined the man so viciously that his body flew into a full backflip. Frey fell to the ground as he felt a foot kick him in the back of the head. Bullets whistled through the air as Cross slammed his chains around another person's gun, throwing it backwards. More marched into place of the others who were being knocked around.  
  
"Dauphin, there's too many of them!!" Frey complained. Dauphin slammed his staff into a SWAT's stomach and then replied "We have no other choice, we can't have them take-OAF". He was cut off and slammed into the ground as a green transparent figure hovered nearby him. Frey saw it and knew what it was. He warned the others,"Watch your b-ACKS", but was too, punched hard in the face. Cross, Jord, and Bacchus, watched as the figure approached Bacchus. She was distracted by numerous SWATs, as the hazy figure closed in on her. "BACCHUS WATCH OUT!!" the three screamed. She turned around and the figure became solid, revealing himself to be none other than Eizus. "YOU!!" she shouted, and attempted to hit him, but it was no use. Eizus blocked her punch with ease and grabbed her in a headlock. She went unconscious, and Eizus picked her up and walked away from the battle. Dauphin stood there frozen, and watched her being taken away. Frustration grew enormously within him.  
  
Dauphin threw his staff on the ground, he fell to the ground and just stared at it. Dauphin continued to stare at it as the SWAT sped off into the sunset. Frey walked over to him, "We can still get him". Dauphin looked at him, "Yes, we will". Jord stood up from her spot on the ground, she had been knocked over, "We need to use that disc, we have to jack out".  
  
"Fine, get us out of here"  
  
Frey whipped out the phone with a flick of his wrist, "Echo, its time to get us out of here"  
  
'There's a payphone right across from you....and what's happened to Bacchus?' she asked with concern.'Don't fucking push it' said Dauphin cooly. Limping over to across the street, they heard a nearby payphone ring. Dauphin went last, and then before he left, he pulled out from his pockets the orange shades which Bacchus wore. He dropped and stomped on them, breaking it to pieces. All of them woke up and saw her, laying in her chair still, unconscious and jacked in.  
  
"Alright, without any rude insults, tell me what the fuck happened to Bacchus!" yelled Echo. And so the three explained their sides of the story, with each conclusion being Eizus kidnapping Bacchus. Echo closed her eyes and signed very deeply. Frey leaned against the wall with his hand rubbing his forehead, and Jord placed a hand on Dauphin's shoulder. Dauphin was busy stroking the unconscious Bacchus's white hair. Like a film, the memory of her being carried away by Eizus brought strong emotion.  
  
Dauphin bit his lower lip and sighed to himself, "That means we're going to have to destroy that building." Frey walked away from the crew around Echo and paced back and forth behind them. "So wait, you mean somehow inside the Matrix the idiot robots placed a control center for about 10,000 sentinals?!"  
  
"And guess who owns it," Cross grumbled, "Next only do we now have to kill Eizus and save Bacchus, we have to oblierate this fucking building?!" Cross's voice squeaked at the end of his sentence.  
  
"Yes, captian obvious, that sounds par for the course" Frey said, his voice so sarcastic the statement hit Cross like a punch to the face. Dauphin placed his hand on the desk Echo worked at, "Guys, I know not having Bacchus out here is getting to us, its a literal mind fuck for me. But we're going back in soon. We know where she's at now. It's time we go after her"  
  
"...and Destroy the building, and storm the building, and buy a pizza....." Cross grumbled.  
  
"Shut up" Frey struck out again. Dauphin was first to lean back in his chair, Jord followed seccond, Cross was third and Frey was last.  
  
"Gentlemen and Lady" Echo began as she was inserting the needle into the back of their heads, "It's time to go back. I will turn on the fasten seatbelt sign if and when we hit a pocket of turbulence" and then she slammed her finger down on the computer, "Ciao guys, good luck".  
  
All of their eyes shot open as they felt themselves drifting out of reality and into The Matrix. They were in an empty warehouse now, orange faded away from around them.  
  
Dauphin flicked his head back and his long blue hair whirled by him. Frey sat down and the phone in his pocket rang, "Yes, Echo?" He said.  
  
"You guys are just outside of that building, It's maybe three blocks down"  
  
Dauphin full throttled at the warehouse slide doors and jabbed his right fist through the handle. A loud metal vibration echoed throughout the warehouse. He stuck his hand through the other side and opened the doors. Frey jogged up to his friend and unclicked the handle on their side. He glared at Dauphin with worry. Jord kept Cross back so they can talk privately.  
  
"Dude, you alright, maybe you should back off on this one, somethings on your mind."   
  
Dauphin leaned towards the punctured door, staring hard at the ground, as if he were trying to move it with his eyes." I'm fine" he lied.  
  
"I know better than that," said Frey impatiently,"letme storm the lobby, that'll make life easier."  
  
"Fine whatever,"Dauphin acknowledged,"But don't ask how I'm doing, but you know how the fuck I'm doing."   
  
Dauphin felt into his pocket and felt the holster of a gun, he brought it out and held it against his chest and stepped outside of the warehouse, "It's time to go kill this son of a bitch"  
  
"This is getting to him" Frey said to Cross. Cross nodded, so did Jord. She was standing next to Cross. "He even appears different now, he's not the same person inside here now".  
  
"Eizus wanted this," Fran said, "But now he is going to get more than he bargained for"  
  
"NOW PEOPLE! WE DO NOT HAVE MUCH TIME! GOD KNOWS WHAT THE FUCK HE'S DOING!" Dauphin shouted and walked out of the building letting the door shut. Frey nodded and opened the door again and walked out into the blinding sun, "Yes folks, time to go die"  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Bacchus woke up with a headache. She was binded onto a chair, looking at a window. Outside showed the entire Matrix, but behind was none other than her abductor. She noticed that her fur coat was off and that her guns were gone. Then, something clasped onto both of her shoulders. They were two hands that massaged her quite firmly. A whispering voice was speaking in her ear, as if a it was trying to hypnotize her. She knew who it was; her kidnapper.  
  
"Tensed up, you need to relax" he said, massaging her still,"because in a short time, you wont be around to relax anymore."  
  
She responded by wiggling her shoulders from his grasp, and then spoke very wearily.  
  
"F....Fuh......fuck you"she sputtered  
  
She fell asleep again, to the sound of evil laughter.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"So this is it?" Frey asked, staring upwards. The building was a humongous black tower, it was at least thirty floors high. It was placed towards the center of the city so it camouflaged with the rest of the area around it. "Frey, you said your going to storm the building, are you ready?" Dauphin huffed to him. He glanced up from the ground for a quick moment, his eyes had now turned a different shade. Frey nodded and then Dauphin handed him a gun, a pistol. "It won't be much help, but there's going to be a whole fuckload of guards after you, we'll fall in after we think it's time"  
  
"Man of much confidence"  
  
"It's what I'm known for" Dauphin nodded, and rushed to the sides of the door, he pressed himself on the side of it, so that he couldn't be seen. He signaled for the rest of the team to do the same, and then Frey opened the doors.  
  
The inside of the building was in the theme of black as well, there were two floors big enough for a small house to fit in. Five security guards got up as Frey walked through the metal detector. Knowing it will buzz, the guard requested him to remove any metallic items. Frey pointed at the detector and spoke."Something broken right there, take a look," and as soon as the guard stooped down to see what the problem was, Frey pulled the pistol out and blasted the guard's head all over the metal detector. The guards got ready and withdrew their night sticks."Hault!"said the one in front of Frey. Almost without motion, Frey double kicked the guard clear across the lobby. The others jumped and tried to subdue him. Frey chuckled and said "Let's dance"The guards circled him and all swung individually at a possible weak spot. But Frey backflipped so high, he landed outside the circle, got his pistol ready, and opened fire. The guards flopped like dummies and dropped. Frey landed on both feet and threw the pistol away. No sooner had he passed the security corpses when a fleet of the remaining SWATs the team encountered earlier arrived. They were out of riot gear, and from the look of it, all unarmed. One stepped up and threatened Frey by pointing at him."YOU THERE!!! DROP WHATEVER WEAPONS YOUR CARRYING AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!!"Frey laughed and unsheathed his sword. The SWATs looked at each other with confusion and charged at him. With a half grin, he got into a leaned on his back foot and then lowered himself so that he was crouched with his sword facing outwards and said "Fine,"  
  
The SWATs once again circled around him, this time Eizus wouldn't be here to help them out. It was between him and the twenty or thirty of them. The Swats moved forwards again and threw their riot shields outwards, Frey launched a kick to one of them, and shattered through the plastic that the shields were made out of. He moved his foot away to discover his foot was surrounded by the shield. He flicked his foot to the left and it flew off and smacked into another Swat. He leaned backwards and a night stick flew over him, gunshots began to echo off of the walls. And at the moment, he realized that the Swats were armed with more than just nightsticks and shields. He heard glass shatter as the door broke open, and he saw Dauphin standing there with his staff out. He jumped outwards and ran over to him, Swat in full tow, "Ready for the final fight with these guys?". Dauphin nodded and Cross ran out from behind him, throwing his chains into the crowd, watching two of them wrapped around the swat teams neck. Dauphin brought out another gun and unloaded six shots into the crowd and ran into them, swinging his staff. Frey followed, slashing to the left and slicing those who got up. Frey jumped up into the air, and found himself sailing through it. He landed behind one of the swat team and slammed his fist into the back of the mans head and watched him go down. Jord was firing kicks off left and right, knocking people back. Bullets began to rip into the walls, and Jord leaped back, watching them ripple past her. She ducked to the ground and crawled out of the way, she saw Frey running towards her. She threw a chair at him, and he caught it. He whirled around and threw it at one of the men with guns, watching the wood splinter against him. Frey smiled to himself, it seemed impossibly cool until he felt a gun pressed up against his head, "dodge thi…." he heard a voice say, and he cut it off slamming his sword into the man's chest, "This" he mumbled. Dauphin slammed his staff into another mans hand, causing him to drop the machine gun in his hand. He slammed the staff down on it and watched it shatter against the ground. He then brought the other half of it downward on the man's head, knocking him out.  
  
The ground was layered with dead bodies all over. Cross wrapped his chains up and put them back inside his pocket, while Jord stood up and brushed herself off, then wiping the sweat off her forehead. Dauphin kept his two staffs in each hand ready, then turned to Frey.  
  
"We're going up the stairs, to the next floor, your'e gonna have to hold the others back....will you?" he huffed.  
  
'Go......getting Bacchus is my main concern' said Frey cleaning the blood off of his sword with a cloth.  
  
"Yeah, mine too" he answered,"Here comes the rest.....now kick ass"  
  
While the other three left Frey to head to the emergency stairs, the rest of the SWATs took positions in both the upper and lower floors. The ones at the bottom were fully equipped with night sticks, riot shields and pistols. Frey knew focused real hard as the Swats fired at him. He threw himself backwards and watched the bullets flying by him in slow motion, leaving ripples of waves. He landed on his hands and flipped back onto his feet, only to have three night sticks whacks him sqaure in the chest. All air left out of Frey as he slid across the lobby floor.   
  
The leading SWAT member signaled the other to approach. One stooped down to see if Frey was really unconscious. He looked at the SWAT leader.  
  
"Sir, do we cuff him?" he asked  
  
"Go for it,"  
  
The stooped guard then screamed in pain, for his right arm was chopped off by a vertical swing of Frey's blade. Frey opened his eyes and jumped to his feet, where the first thing he did was stab the one armed SWAT in the throat. He thrusted the sword out of the man's neck and twirled around and jabbed his sword upward out of instinct. One swat was sweeped off his feet as the sword stabbed through his chest. Frey swung the sword back down ( The swat was pretty heavy ) and the body was thrown into the remaining group, knocking them out cold. The upper balcony SWAT grew impatience and pulled out their pistol and shot at Frey. Frey dove behind one of the pillar and disappeared behind it.   
  
The SWAT stopped firing but kept their guard up. The leader of the upper balcony, had his hand up, ready to signal them.  
  
"Okay, we got him, let's move in" and lowering his hand, the SWATs withdrew their weapons and jogged to their right. The leader turned to the corner and the sound of a whirling blade was heard. There a soft "THUMP" as the body of the leader hit the ground,dead. The others got their guns ready until they heard a shout.  
  
"Peekaboo!!"Frey dropped behind him and threw his sword at the closest SWAT. He died the moment the sword went through his skull, and the others charged in. Frey plucked his blood soaked sword out and jumped in. He kicked one guard right off the balcony, making him hit the service counter. They got their pistols ready until Frey spun around in a full 360 spin. At first, nothing happened, but the next second, the top part of their guns fell off. Frey was moving so fast that he looked like a blur to everyone's eyes. He jumped and kicked one guard in the face and swung his leg the other way hitting one SWAT into a wall. One of them attempted to hit Frey with a riot shield, but Frey caught it in mid-air, and bashed the SWAT opposite of him with it. The shield shattered in pieces and broke every bone in the SWAT's body. Frey was in tuned with his instincts, so well that he caught a night stick without his mind telling his left arm to do so. He stabbed the guy trying to hit him and swung the night stick in a powerful 180 degree spin. The stick made impact on the side of one SWAT's face. Frey relieved himself of the night stick, for it went through the man's head. The last SWAT member look at Frey with fear, and ran the other direction. He raced down the stairs to reach the exit, but Frey, focusing the last bit of energy he had in him, crouched down and jumped as high as he could off the second floor. He went as high as thirty, and coming down, he positioned the tip of his sword facing down. With both hands, he stabbed the top of the last remaing SWAT's shoulder, with such energy, the sword sunk deeply into the torso. Frey landed hard and looked at the damage he caused. He then pulled the sword out of the SWAT's shoulder and wiped it cleaned with an extra cloth he had in his trenchcoat. Blood was smeared all over the blade, but that wasn't as bad as the lobby, which looked like a human butcher shop. Sighing deeply, he sheathed his sword and ran up the stairs to catch up with the rest.  
  
Dauphin kicked back against a wall by a hallway. Frey walked up the stairs to see a giant hallway and a whole row of elevators. Dauphin looked at him, "You had to be that brutal?"  
  
"I sense that they weren't human man" Frey mumbled. Dauphin huffed and glanced around, "Echo is late on her usual just in time phone…"  
  
RING!!!  
  
Dauphin sighed"..Never….FUCKING…mind" 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Disposition  
  
Frey brought the phone out as usual and pressed it against his ear. "Yes, Echo?" He sighed. "Guys, there is a humongous amount of activity just down the hallway. I'm looking at a weird schematic of the map, and there is a whole shitload of people around there." Frey's eyes widened, "Which door?". Dauphin glanced around and Cross looked over at him, "Third door" Echo responded. Frey pressed the phone shut and walked down the hallway. Dauphin jumped into the lead and Cross and Jord followed. "She says's it's the third door at the end" Frey relayed. Dauphin said, "So it shall be done". He placed his staff back together in one piece and slammed it against his back. "Frey, put your sword away" Jord sighed. Jord began to speed her walk up a bit and they traveled down a long hallway. It was pure black with white lights, and white tile. There was a series of doors, some saying things like, "Customer Service" while others were completely blank. Dauphin haulted in front of a grey one. "This is it?" He asked. He heard Cross counting, "Yep, third from the end". Dauphin opened the door and stepped in. His jaw almost hit the floor. The room was a four story metal room. It was a giant circle. Humongous towers with wires dangling from them. There was a humongous bunch of small computers. Beeps echoed through out the room. "Holy hell, what have we walked into" Cross mumbled. "This is our original mission, this is our goal. Look for yourselves," Frey pointed out.   
  
Jord went to computer nearby her and booted it up. It loaded images, such as blueprints, documentations, and designs of Squiddies; the enemy that pursuits them in large numbers in the real world. Jord's face tightened in anger as she glared heavily at the squid shaped machines, from their long wired tenacles, down to their numerous red eyes. The team gathered around there, to see for themselves. Dauphin turned around and looked up.  
  
"Frey was right, we have reached our destination, this is the place The Prophet spoke of,"he looked down to the metal plated floor in pity"and the knowledge of this place took his life away."  
  
'So what do we do?' Jord asked, shuting down the computer,'I mean ten thousand of the millions of squiddies are controlled here. And we still gotta find Bacchus you know.'  
  
'Oh we'll find Bacchus alright," Dauphin snickered  
  
'How?" Cross questioned, but Frey, knowing what Dauphin was thinking, drew his sword out.  
  
"LIKE THIS!!" he said and slashed through the computer Jord was on. Sparks, chips, and pieces went flying all over. Smoke then hissed from the now demolished computer.  
  
Dauphin pulled out his staff and slammed it to a processor next to him. Wires and sparks emitted, and then, as if he foreseen it, he stepped back and watched the dented towering processor hit the ground and explode like a bomb.  
  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Frey stated. Dauphin looked at him and aimed the staff towards his head, "No". Frey turned around and brought his sword out again, slamming it down on a table, watching it splinter all over. "How the fuck am I gonna destroy something this big?!" Cross shouted to himself. Then he saw a small computer sail by his head and slam into a giant tower, sparks flew everywhere. They sailed down by him.   
  
"No shit, huh?" Jord laughed to herself. Cross looked around and began to slam his chains into one of the towers, still to no avail. Finally he sighed to himself, "Fuck it". He brought out his postol and began shooting into the towers. There were about twenty of them, all of them seemed to be humongous. Sparks were showering around him. Frey shouted something, and a tower fell down, shattering into thousands of pieces. Cross jumped, "Jesus!". Dauphin spun and slammed his staff into a small computer. He walked around the circular room, thinking to himself that it looked like a maze. Frey stopped for a quick second, feeling the wind blow around him. Then he thought, there is no wind. He ignored it for a small bit and went back to slashing things up. He jumped up and slammed his sword into a giant computer, not one of the towers, but it was the size of a T.V.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
As they came closer to Zion, their Eyes began to change from Red to green. The squiddies sailed through the open tunnels, sweeping to the left and then to the right, and finally coming to a whole series of exits before choosing ones. They had one mission, complete destruction. They had done it before, they would do it again. It was time to make these humans bleed. Then electricity began to flow through them, and they blacked out and their eyes closed. They fell down and exploded, metal shattering everywhere. The small army was being attacked, from the inside.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Jord climbed on top of the highest computer tower, reaching at a height of twenty feet. Cross linked his two chains together and threw it over to Jord, who in return caught it and tied it around the tower. She got between the wall and the tower and with both feet, began to push herself against the wall and the tower away from her. Cross, Frey and Dauphin helped out grunting loudly as they pulled the chain, tipping the towering computer down. Wires sparked wildly and snapping sounds was heard from the bottom. Jord gave one huge push and the tower began to slowly tip over. The other three rolled out the way as the tower landed in the center of the circle and smashing to pieces. An explosion followed, and Jord landed on the ground, curling up like a ball, feeling chips and broken metal hit her. The smell of burnt hardware filled the room, and everyone stood up.  
  
"Well.......Mission accomplished!!" Frey smiled, brushing off the wires and chips that were on him. Jord and Cross laughed. Dauphin however, got up and had a stern look on his face.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?! We still have to find Bacchus!!! Fuck she can be dead and you guys sit here and LAUGH?!!", he then grabbed his staff and threw it like a javelin at Frey. Frey ducked and felt the staff run through his hair. He turned around and saw it smashed into the center of an already broken computer."YOU GUYS ARE HEARTLESS..."  
  
"G-g-g.....guys!!" Cross stuttered"CALM THE FUCK DOWN MANIAC!!" Frey yelled back,"YOU WERE TOO CLUELESS TO NOTICE..."  
  
"Guys...." Cross said with a high pitched voice, looking up at a floating figure.  
  
"BOYS!!! YOUR'E GETTING A LITTLE OUT OF HAND!! BACCHUS IS COUNTING ON YOU!!" Jord shouted, getting in between the two.  
  
"Retards!!!!!!" Cross yelled, catching the other's attention,"Bacchus is right there!!!!"he pointed up, and the others looked in the same direction.And high above the flames of the burning computer tower, stood the floating figure of Eizus. He had Bacchus over of his left shoulder, where she layed motionless. There were cuts and bruises all over her body, which gave everyone the impression he had beated her on several occassions. His green reflected the fire and his face was glowing with anger. He looked around the destruction they caused.  
  
"WHY MUST YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING!!" his deep voice echoed throughout the room,"WHEN WILL YOU ALL REALIZE THAT YOU ARE ONLY ASKING FOR YOUR DEATHS!!"  
  
He dropped down, right in front of them, still holding on tightly to Bacchus. Dauphin grabbed his staff out of the monitor he threw it in, and stood face to face in front of Eizus."Give her back," Dauphin threatened. "You want her back?! You never had her to begin with....YES, I have spoken with The Prophet before I corrupted his mind. He has told me your inner feelings for her and that-""CUT THE CRAP AND HAND HER OVER!!" Dauphin repeated, but Eizus replied in a hysterical laugh."You see?! You deny your very feelings!!! Why don't you just give up and go?! You completed your mission, leave Bacchus to me. I believe she deserves someone whos.....how should I say...."more than a man"?"  
  
"FEELINGS?!!!!" Dauphin shouted and slammed his fist into Eizus chest, knocking him backwards. Eizus left out an OOF! As he hit the wall. Bacchus body fell to the floor. Cross ran in between both of them and then grabbed Bacchus body. "Jord!" He shouted, "Get the fuck out of their way!". Cross ran to the very end of the room in an attempt to stay way from Eizus and Dauphin. Eizus smirked as he stood back up, "You fucking moron" he shouted at Dauphin. "You realise that if you take me down, your leading to the very destruction of the human race."  
  
"You're a fucking liar," Dauphin mumbled, " You were created as a fucking reinsert, you wanted the humans to die. You want all of this to go down around you. You think that your going to be some sort of FUCKING GOD!!!". Dauphin ran towards Eizus and dropped down to one foot. He slid along the ground and Eizus jumped out of the way. Frey walked up behind him and slammed his fist into Eizus' head. Eizus grinned as he swung back to where he was standing. Eizus slammed his foot into Frey's chest. Frey caught it and threw him to the left, into one of the flaming towers. The flames shot upwards. A figure reformed from the flames, and Eizus stepped out, "You too?"  
  
Frey nodded his head and smiled. "You touch one of my team, and you have signed a warrant for your death."  
  
Eizus laughed to himself, "You think you both have some fucking surprises. Your both the most ignorant fools I have ever had the pleasure of facing.". He waved his hand up in the air and all of a sudden, flames surrounded the roof, and it exploded. Flames shooting upward like a pillar of fire. Concrete showered down everywhere, and then the floor began to move underneath them. It shot upwards into the explosions and shower of concrete coming downwards. Dauphin and Frey covered their heads. They rose up higher and higher into the air. It finally stopped. The sky was black, and they heard a loud explosion echo through the air and they saw another building go down in the distance. Frey smiled to himself. Dauphin stepped backwards, the phone rang. Frey picked up t the phone, answered it and then threw it to Jord and Cross and signaled them to "get the fuck out of there". Jord and Cross made a sprint for the doors nearby. They were in a small hut that led down to some stairs, they jumped on them and Jord answered th ephone. Echo's voice faded in once again, "I see Frey left the phone with you guys, now I need you to trust me, got that?"  
  
Jord whispered, "Yes".  
  
Cross slumped with Bacchus on his shoulders.   
  
Frey and Dauphin stood outside in the night, Dauphin stared at Eizus. "All obstacles removed, you ready?". Frey stepped backwards again, he backed out of the way of both of them.  
  
Eizus smiled, and shouted, "ON YOUR MARK! GET SET! GO!!" 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Reflection  
  
The elevator rang and the doors slid open. Jord swayed her head both left and right, while Cross was walking very heavily with Bacchus on top of his shoulder. Lighting flashed and roared throughout the floor they were now on. The lights suddenly died out, leaving them in darkness. Rain was tapping hard at the windows, and Frey's cell phone rang."The fight has started," Echo confirmed. There was tone of worry in her voice,"He cut off the electricity so your'e gonna have to race down the stairs."  
  
"Oh great," Jord said sarcastically  
  
"The good news however, I was checking out the blueprint of this building, and there's a magazine room filled with explosives, and weapons.There's a timed bomb in there, all you gotta do is set the time and the end". Cross, who overhearring the conversion through the cell phone's high volume butted in,"Wait, Dauphin and Frey have no clue what's going on, and we're killing them just to get to this asshole?!."."It's what they planned. You see, they wanted you guys to get out safely with Bacchus, and to do that, their fighting Eizus to the very death for it.".   
  
"Echo, how did you know all of that?" Jord asked "Frey told it to me before he tossed the phone to you guys" Jord and Cross looked at each other as they walked down the stairs. They had no clue that their two best friends would make such a sacriface.  
  
It took them about five minutes of non-stop sprinting down the stairs until they reach the third. Cross was sweating wildly due to the heavy weight of Bacchus. Jord kicked the door down and ran straight through. Cross layed the unconscious Bacchus on top of a nearby table. Lighting flashed throughout the dark once more, following by rumbling thunder. Desks and chairs rattled; Jord leaned across the wall and the cell rang again."It may take awhile to figure out the location....so sit back and relax," after that Echo hung up.Cross fiddled around with a pistol while Jord checked Bacchus's pulse.'She alright?' he asked"Knocked out. Funny, this happened before?"  
  
"This is the second time she did that" Jord walked back and forth, pondering,  
  
"She's never been like that before. I guess there's is something on her mind."'I think so too,'said Cross standing up and stretching,'But what about Frey? I mean how will Corydon take it?'Jord rubbed her eyes and spoke impatiently,"I DUNNO Cross!! I hate this fucking mission!! I hate to see the look on her face when she finds out, if he dies.'There a loud explosion from above them. Pieces of ceiling came down on them. Jord picked up the cell and yelled into the reciever."WHAT WAS THAT?!""An explosion just rocked the building, and what the hell is wrong with you?! There is no point yelling at me." Echo shot back. Cross shook his head and took the phone from Jord. She kicked a nearby chair and sulked near a table."Sorry Echo, she's not taking it so smoothly. Have ya got the directions?"  
  
"Yeah, look. Your on the third floor now. It's pretty empty. Eizus killed all the electricity to the building and he doesn't want anyone else to witness what is about to happen, okay?". Cross looked around the somewhat black hallway, light from outside was filtering in, casting lined shadows across the floor. Cross stepped along the side of the hallway, Jord was now carrying Bacchus. Cross looked at her and asked, "You want me to carry her?"  
  
"No, she's pretty light, I can handle this." She said with a smile. "You cool down quickly" Cross mumbled. Jord looked at him again as they continued to walk through the hallway, their shadows casting themselves along the wall, "If I didn't I doubt I'd be working on a ship, we have to be able to keep our calm with this shit". Cross just nodded and they continued down the hallway.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Surprisingly, Frey was the first one to make a dash at Eizus, with Dauphin following. Frey leaped up in the air and attempted to slam a vicious kick into Eizus' head. Dauphin slid down on the floor and tried to kick Eizus in the shins, Eizus jumped up and flattened himself in the air. He locked his hands around Frey's leg and tossed him backwards. Dauphin jumped up and slammed his fist into Eizus arm. Eizus turned around and attempted to throw a punch at Dauphin, Dauphin held up one hand and blocked it. Eizus blocked the following punch that Dauphin threw forwards. Eizus smiled at him and Dauphin nodded with a simple "humph". They broke away and Dauphin slammed a kick into Eizus stomach. Frey snuck up behind him and slammed his foot into Eizus head. Eizus grabbed Dauphin and threw him into Frey. Frey fell backwards to the ground and attempted to bring the sword out, and Eizus grabbed it and threw it clear off of the building. Frey cussed to himself and jumped up. Dauphin stood next to him again, he mumbled, "I'll go first, you follow. Once I get him down you beat the living fuck out of him. I have personal scores to settle."  
  
"Oh yeah, sure" Frey mumbled. Dauphin ran at Eizus and Frey then jumped up. Dauphin threw a punch and Eizus blocked it, he grabbed his arm. Frey ran and threw a punch and Eizus grabbed his arm too, he flipped them both forwards, and then Dauphin surprised him by blasting him with a backwards kick. He stumbled backwards and Frey punched him as hard as he could, knocking him into midair. Eizus stuggled in midair and his coat blasted backwards, he hovered in the air, then decended upon Frey and Dauphin again.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Cross stumbled into a room, and in it was a giant stack of boxes, with gun strewn all over the floor. Jord layed Bacchus down on a table nearby. "The machines must be expecting some sort of war" Jord mumbled. Cross opened one of them and heard Echo's voice come on into the cell phone, "You found a few explosives, I want you to look around and find a few more. Then we'll set them at the bases of the building, it will cause an inner collapse."  
  
"Alright, you lead, I'll follow" Cross said.   
  
"First off Cross, the timed bomb is hidden in a secret stash right under your feet somewhere. Find it". Cross looked around like an idiot for a moment, until Jord shook her head and approached Cross. She pushed him away and stomped the floor tile through the ground, revealing ten pound explosives with timers wired to them. She pointed at them and grabbed Cross's head so he can see. "Under your feet means right below you!!" she said to Cross is if he was stupid.  
  
"Yeah ALRIGHT!!," Cross answered loudly," Do you know how to set them?". Jord went red instantly and Cross smacked his forehead. Echo's grunting was heard from the cell phone.  
  
"ARGH!!! You guys are killing me!! Bacchus is the weapons specialist!! Wake her up!!"  
  
"How?" Jord asked.  
  
'YOU FIGURE IT OUT!' were the last words Echo said before she hung up.  
  
"Hold up, I got an idea" said a confident Cross, and pulling out the gun he had earlier, he placed it close to Bacchus's ear, aimed it in the opposite direction and pulled the trigger. The loud BANG noise jolted Bacchus back to life, as her eyes opened and a scream came clear out of her mouth."AHHHHHHH!!!!!" she disorientedly shouted.Jord ran over to Bacchus's side and ordered Cross to get the bombs out. She then turned her attention to Bacchus."It's okay!!! It's us.....Jord...Cross," she said glaring in her eyes.  
  
"Guys!! What happened? Where am I? What happened to Da-"  
  
"Shhhhhhh! Alright alright, I'll get straight to the point. We destroyed the source of the sentiniels, killing a good number of the squiddies. Eizus appeared carrying you and we rescued you."  
  
"Where's Dauphin and Frey?" Bacchus asked with concern.  
  
"Fighting Eizus as we speak. Look, we need you to get these timed bombs ready. It's what Dauphin wanted." and like saying the magic words, Bacchus nodded and helped Cross get the bombs out and ready. Cross glared at Jord with disgust, knowing Jord didn't have the heart to tell Bacchus that Dauphin didn't have a clue about them.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Dauphin and Frey got themselves, ready to fight again. Eizus got into pose and taunted them to challenge. Frey ran head first once more, but jumped into the air and soared into the air like a rocket. Eizus answered back by phasing into his transparent form, making Frey go completely through him. Eizus phased back but was knocked off his feet by the whistling swing of Dauphin's staff. He felled right on his back, and attempted to get back up but was jabbed in the chest with the staff; Frey rolled back onto his feet and ran back into the battle. Eizus kicked the staff away from his chest and flipped back on his feet. Dauphin tried to counter, but Eizus proved to be too quick and grabbed the staff with both hands. Eizus lifted the staff with Dauphin at the other end, and slammed both down like a hammer. Eizus focused and swung it horizontally around his other side, hitting Frey in the stomach and throwing him into a wall. As both men twitched in pain on the ground, Eizus laughed hysterically and snapped the staff in half. "Your weapons are useless against me!! Your predecessors used their bare hands, and you should too,"He walked over to the groaning Dauphin and picked up by the neck. Dauphin sluggishly grabbed Eizus' hand, trying to break free. "Say hello to your death. Soon as I'm done with you and him, "she" will be mine to keep."This struck Dauphin's nerve, for his face cringed in furiation. He punched Eizus' but missed as he phased out once more. Dauphin flipped away from the ghostly and as Eizus assumed his solid self, Frey's foot met his enemy's face with a round house kick. Eizus landed on face down on the hard balcony floor, struck in amazement at the strength of the two.   
  
Dauphin stood up again, his staff destroyed, a slight breeze whipped through the back of his trench coat. He watched as Frey threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Eizus, some being blocked and other striking him. Eizus soon responded to this by grabbing Frey's arm and slamming him on the ground. Dauphin sprinted forward and slammed his elbow into Eizus' side, his body weight being thrown into him. Eizus flew backwards through the air and then turned into his ghost form. Dauphin struck the ground, "This is going to drag on for awhile". Frey once again pounced on Eizus and they both rolled along the ground and the punches again began to fly. Eizus threw Frey off him and whirled around to block a somewhat surprise kick that Dauphin threw at him.  
  
"Shit" Dauphin swore to himself. He then threw another punch at Eizus and jumped in the air, he brought his foot over his head and then went into a full somersault kick. The velocity of the blast could have shattered anyone's bones as Eizus felt Dauphin's foot slam into his head. He fell back to the ground. He jumped back up again, "I don't go down that quick" he smiled, and wiped blood away from his mouth.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Since when did Eizus set fucking timed bombs in his building?!" Bacchus mumbled as she scanned through the bag, "This stuff is bullshit" she grumbled, flicking another chunk of explosive into the bag.  
  
"I hacked it into there, the encryption seemed like it was fucking impossible to break, but after a large explosion off of another building nearby, the encryption went down." Echo replied through the phone. Cross flicked the chains he had up in the air and watched them spin. Jord walked around the room again. "You know," She mumbled, "These tiles are arranged fucking bizarrely, they seem to show the squids".  
  
"He has weird taste in decoration" Bacchus said. "Alright Echo, point me out on where to go" Bacchus said. She walked out of the room with a handful of explosive and stood out in the hallway, she looked at Cross and Jord. "Okay, I've got you, I'm gonna go down for a bit" Bacchus said as she clicked the phone shut. She pointed down the hallway, "Cross. There's a room way down at the end, it hold's a whole fuckload of engines, gasoline, that shit. It's supposed to add extra support, since we need you to finish up and get up there, go there and set these." She threw Cross a few of the plastic explosive.  
  
"Sure you should be throwing these?" Cross asked. Jord leaning against a wall replied, "Things are fucking harmless unless armed".  
  
"And arming is simple, see this little switch?" Bacchus pointed to a few cords and wires that came off the explosive., "Flick it, and attach these two cords together, the two green ones. Set the thing for twelve minutes, and get the fuck out. Shouldn't be too hard".   
  
"Bombs for retards" Cross chuckled.   
  
"Jord, there is floor one, you need to get there and set these four along the walls, the supports are in there. Plant them and get the fuck out, there's an open line for you to jack out at the very end of the block. The street is covered in rubble, and there is only agent activity in the southern part of this giant fucking city. So get there and jack out, Echo say's she'll need you as gunner. She fears the encryption going down was a ploy for the sentinels to come after us. Cross, on second thought, you get there too" She said. Cross nodded and walked down the hallway.   
  
"I get the fiftieth floor with this giant bag of shit" Bacchus said as she heaved the bag over her shoulder, "I'll set them all over the place, but most are going in that room you said you obliterated and along the walls of the fiftieth floor. I'm then heading up top and telling them to get off, Eizus DEAD OR NOT" Bacchus said.   
  
Bacchus walked up into the stairs and slammed a few of the explosive on the wall, arming them along the way. She triggered them for about 12 minutes. She ran up the floors, and then got to the fiftieth floor and walked along the hallway. She called Echo, "Okay, where is this room at?". Echo responded, "Look, the room is right down the hall, but your going to be about 48 floors up from where the ground is, so arm the bag, throw it down there".  
  
Bacchus nodded to herself and then felt around the bag, and armed about 5 or six of the explosives out of the 20 in there. She grabbed two more out of the bag and ran up the floors again, "Where are Dauphin and Frey at?"  
  
"68th floor is the roof" Echo replied," set two on sixty seven and get up there, your going to have to take the off the roof into the nearest building, that explosion is going to trigger a chain reaction within the computers and cause the entire thing to go down" .  
  
Bacchus hung up the phone and set the two explosives on her way up and stepped outside to see Dauphin and Frey brawling with Eizus.   
  
"Guys!" She shouted, as Frey flew backwards into her. Frey stood up and picked her up, "Damn, Cross was supposed to get you out of here!"  
  
"Look, you have exactly 10 some odd minutes now!" Bacchus shouted.  
  
"Or what!" Frey shouted back.  
  
"The building goes down" 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Triad/The Revolution begins  
  
Strong winds blew harsh against the four people on top of the building. Frey, Dauphin, and Eizus were soaked with sweat and bruises were burdened across their faces. Bacchus withdrew two automatic pistols for protection and decided to stay a good distance away from the heat of battle. The moon was covered by dark clouds, blackening the matrix in shadow. The only light that shone fourth were the lights of buildings, streetlights, and cars that were tiny dots from their point of altitude.  
  
"Shall we?," challenged Eizus, cracking his knuckles,"I suppose we have a limited time, and you expect to get this duel over with?""  
  
"Cut the small talk, and let's finish this now!" Frey intimidated  
  
"Very well, but you are mistaken," he added. The gusts of wind picked up, their trenchcoats flapping rapidly against it. The three glared at each other, waiting to see which one would strike first. Then.....  
  
Dauphin and Frey charged towards Eizus, who in turn, sprinted straight at them. Two feet away from colliding into each other, Eizus held out both of his arms and swinging them forward, he clothes-lined both Dauphin and Frey. The two grabbed each of Eizus's arms in mid air and shot a hard kick in both sides of his back. Eizus kneeled down in agony, but quickly recovered by lifting up the two men and slamming them against each other.   
  
Dauphin spun his right foot against Eizus, while Frey jumped back from the attack. Eizus was swept off his feet by the swift counter and before he hit the ground, Frey grabbed him by the legs and elbowed him hard in the stomach, knocking out all air from him. Eizus fell back to the ground. He jumped up and immediately swung his fist at Frey, knocking him flat. He ran towards Dauphin and tackled him to the ground. Dauphin felt the force of Eizus hitting him as if he had been blasted by a cinder block flying at two times the speed of sound. He hit the ground and the floor underneath him cracked. Frey ran into Eizus and caught a fist to the face and also fell to the ground. Dauphin jumped up from the ground again and slammed his fist Into Eizus, who caught it and threw him back. Frey jumped up and attempted to kick him in the face, Eizus caught that and was about to slam him in the ground when he felt bullets fly by him. Bacchus had opened fire on him.   
  
"You piece of shit!!" She shouted, as shell by shell hit the floor. Eizus dropped Frey and the ground and the gunfire stopped, he walked towards Bacchus. Each step echoing loudly through the wind that whipped past him.  
  
Dauphin jumped in the air and broke into a sprint towards Eizus. He lowered his shoulder and shouted, "Hey!". Eizus whirled around and caught Dauphin's shoulder directly in the chest. He flew backwards. Dauphin threw a punch at him and felt Eizus catch it, he threw another punch with his other hand and Eizus caught that one too. They both stared at each other, each side attempting to force the other down. Then Dauphin placed a foot on Eizus' knee and jumped up, slammed his foot into Eizus chin knocking him backwards.   
  
Frey caught Eizus' falling body and slammed it over his knee, knocking Eizus to the ground. His back bent, he jumped right back up and leaned back, a loud crack echoing through the air. He then walked up to Frey and smiled, "Time to stop playing games!". His skin began to have veins pop through it. His face became angrier and he began to smile, his hair flew backwards in the wind, and he slammed a hard fist into Frey, knocking him all the way back to the edge of the building. Dauphin charged at him and attempted to kick him in the air, and Eizus phased out of the way like a ghost. He punched Dauphin in the back and watched him fly through the air. Frey jumped up again from the ground and tried to punch him, Eizus grabbed him by the throat and held him up in the air, "Your predecesors died like this, they will never be successful, not even you as reincarnates will be able to kill me".   
  
"Try me" he heard a voice say. Frey was smiling as his face turned blue. Dauphin was behind Eizus, and he jumped high into the air, his face almost as high as Eizus'. Dauphin slammed a foot into Eizus arm and heard the bones shatter inside. Frey was dropped, he was out of breath, but jumped at him and grabbed Eizus' now broken arm and threw him into the ground. He slammed a foot into his shoulder and stood over him, "To hell with my predecesors"  
  
Eizus grabbed Frey's foot and jumped up, he flipped backwards and attempted to hammer Frey into the ground,. Dauphin caught him and rolled to the left.  
  
"We have to get him" Frey said. "Huh, no shit" Dauphin mumbled.   
  
Frey broke into a sprint and ran towards Eizus again. Eizus slammed his fist into Frey as he ran at him. Dauphin attempted to tack Eizus and Eizus kicked him in the stomach into the air. He hammered into the ground. He attempted to jump up and punch Eizus again only to be knocked all the way backwards. He pushed himself up and stood, his body still sliding on the ground and saw his feet leaving marks in the ground. Frey jumped onto Eizus shoulders and Eizus flipped him forwards. Eizus tried to punch Frey into the ground but found Frey blocking him. Dauphin kicked Eizus arm and then slammed his foot into Eizus stomach. Frey jumped up into the air, sailing by the small tower that sat atop the elevator building piece. He came down and slammed his two fists over Eizus head. Eizus reacted to both of them by knocking them both back.   
  
And then the rabbit hole deepened.  
  
Dauphin threw more punches and kicks, he felt himself gaining strength. Frey also threw in a volley of punches too. The adrenaline was flowing through both of them now.  
  
And then they got closer to the bottom.  
  
"Guys!! We have to go now!!"  
  
Dauphin and Frey continued to volley with Eizus who would continue knocking them back after every punch and kick. Dauphin and Frey would both sprint forward and strike him, all three of them now feeling more pain than they had ever felt before.  
  
And then the world around them seemed to explode…  
  
Frey saw something, strange. Eizus seemed to slow down, he moved and saw that images of his body were being left in trails behind him. He glanced over at Dauphin. Dauphin's face seemed to be appearing all over, it was like there were static images of his face and it was as if they were splitting apart and shattering into small pieces, the rest of his body did the same. Dauphin shouted and ran at Eizus.   
  
What happened next would have stunned anyone…..  
  
Dauphin nailed Eizus in the stomach with an earth shattering kick and Eizus flew into the air, his face contorted in pain, Dauphin jumped after him and slammed a few punches into him and Frey jumped up, trails of his own body following him. Eizus body fell towards him. Frey caught it and looked around, he saw the small radio tower and took his own body in mid air and fell towards it, as he fell he threw Eizus and saw Eizus eyes turn red and his face turn to utter surprise.  
  
Eizus body slammed into the radio tower and was impaled through the stomach. His eyes went black and his mouth hung open, blood dripping down the tower and out of his mouth. Dauphin and Frey slammed into the ground, leaving the concrete shattering into a giant cloud of dust.  
  
Bacchus dropped her guns and ran to their side. Both Dauphin and Frey were on the ground exhausted to death. Brusies were now cuts and blood was trickling in some parts of their faces. Frey struggled himself up, while Bacchus grabbed and picked Dauphin up back to his feet. The two men were both out of air and breathed heavily. Dauphin stared into Bacchus's eyes, but before the two could have a moment, Frey grabbed them and made them run towards the small radio tower.  
  
"Not now guys, this gonna blo-" but his sentence was drowned by the deafening explosion that rumbled the entire balcony. As the three ran, they felt the ground loosening right under their feet. They dared not to look behind them, for they felt debris and the scorching heat from the flames that was bursting behind them. Dauphin dove off first, while Frey pushed Bacchus off the building with so much strength, she rocketed off and fell into Dauphin's arms. Within a split second, Frey quickly went down on bended knee, and launched himself off, before the edge he was standing exploded into bits.   
  
Explosions echoed throughout the Matrix, as the building was engulfed in fire, and smoke. Debris shot in every possible directions like rain, coming in different sizes, some the size of boulders. Nearby buildings where crumpled, crucially damaged, and cars nearby were destroyed. Nothing but hundred degree heat eradicated from the explosion. As the explosion rised into a mushroom shaped cloud, the remains crumbled into the ground, with nothing left but pure destruction.   
  
Dauphin rolled hard against the balcony holding the radio tower. He protected Bacchus with every limb he had to offer; she on the other hand, tucked herself down in his chest. They tumbled hard against the concrete until the tumbling stopped dead in the center of the balcony, underneath the tower. Dauphin laid spread eagled, face tightened in pain. Bacchus kept her head buried as falling debris tapped and hit the tower and ground. When the explosion subsided, she rised her head, hair drooping down her face. She saw Dauphin's bruised face, his blue hair soaked with sweat.   
  
"Dauphin, wake up!!" she said, shaking his head,"We did it!" His eyes opened halfway, and as if it hurted him, he forced a smile on his face .  
  
"Where's....that pizza?" he groaned. Bacchus giggled  
  
"All of your bones must be broken, and the first thing you worry about is a pizza?!" she asked.  
  
"There are other things I worry about much more," he said, stroking her hair.  
  
The gazed they had earlier resumed, and like bait, her face slowly moved closer to his. Dauphin's eyes went wide, as he saw a figure coming down at them like a meteor.  
  
"INCOMING!!!!" said the figure. Dauphin and Bacchus both rolled out of the way as Frey slammed into the spot they were laying on. The ground rippled like a tidal wave when he made impact, followed by a huge crunching noise. He got up and saw Dauphin right on top of Bacchus.  
  
"Ohhhhh I see what's going on" he said grinning.  
  
"It's not what it seems you turd!!!" snapped Dauphin,"Did I mention you have THE worst timing in existance?!"  
  
Frey rolled his eyes, but as he glanced up, a bright green light flashed on top from the radio tower. All three of them covered their eyes, until after four bright flashes, it mysteriously stopped. The three looked at each other, wondering what that was all about.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" said a confused Bacchus. The answer came shortly after she asked, for a white trenchcoat came fluttering to the ground. Frey went over to pick it up.   
  
"Eizus..." he said in daydream, just then green code began to scroll all over the coat, until it dissolved into nothing. Frey turned back to see if they saw anything.  
  
"Did you guys just....see.....that?" he trailed off, as he signed and turned around, to not make any interruptions to Dauphin and Bacchus' kiss.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Echo said the exit is right up ahead, and about time too. Being in the matrix too long is making me sick."  
  
"Frey, you talk too much, shut up" laughed Bacchus. Dauphin chuckled as he caught up with Frey.   
  
"I'm glad you didn't tell Echo what happened while you called her on the payphone in the radio tower."  
  
"Whatever.....it's not like I never loved anyone before"  
  
  
  
They came across an old abandoned warehouse. Fire engines, cop cars, and paramedics were rushing down the street toward the building that blew up. Rain began to sprinkle, so they paced themselves faster to get inside. There was a distant ringing of a phone nearby, which didn't take long to find in the dark. Dauphin signaled Bacchus to answer first, and with a wink, she picked up the phone and was sucked into it. He hung it back up, and in a few moments it rang again. Dauphin answered and with the receiver inches away from his ear, he saw which he thought, impossible.   
  
From the window in the front entrance, Frey and Dauphin caught glimpse of an Agent, or was it? There was no earpiece linked to him, but he wore the business suit that the Agents of the matrix were clothed in. But that wasn't the thing that frighten them, it was the other crowd of Agents that looked dead on like the one they saw. One by one, they came in groups of ten, and soon they approached the warehouse door.   
  
"Quick, let's get out!!" Frey shouted. Dauphin didn't need to be told twice; he pushed the receiver to his ear and disappered instantly. Frey hung it back up as quick as he could, waiting for it to ring. The door burst open with a loud BOOM. Frey turned and saw the menacing faces of Agents. The one in front grinned, as well as the rest.  
  
"Going somewhere?" asked the agent.  
  
"What are you?!" asked Frey. One by one the agents came through the door, each one talking right after the other.  
  
"I am a virus of this system,"  
  
'A plague'  
  
'Who's purpose is to spread and find The One'  
  
'We are waiting for him'  
  
'When you see Neo'  
  
'Tell him Smith is waiting'  
  
'But that won't happen'  
  
'Because you will tell him'  
  
'As one of us'   
  
The phone rang, but at the same time, the crowd of Smiths charged at Frey like a army. Frey picked up the phone and left the matrix at last, with his last image being the enormous crowds of Smiths, which all look like copies of one man, coming to get him.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" said Frey, jumping out of his chair as the needle was taken out from his head.  
  
"Fuck if I know," said Echo,"The code got all funny, and then encyption I never seen before in my LIFE appeared."  
  
"Who cares?! We did it!!" said Cross  
  
They all cheered and gave hugs and high fives. Jord, Cross, and Echo's jaws dropped as they saw Bacchus and Dauphin kiss once more. Frey shook his head, as he seen it before. They all went to the kitchen to grab a bite after hours of being in the Matrix. Dauphin and Frey explained their battle with Eizus.  
  
"......and I think the flash on the radio tower was him" finished Frey.  
  
'Think that's where he was impaled at?' asked Cross  
  
'Probably, but that's nothing compared to clones of Agents.'  
  
"It wasn't an Agent," answered Echo,"He wasn't reading out like a Agent when I saw it on monitor."  
  
"Whatever it was, we'll leave it to Neo to handle." said Jord with confidence.  
  
"Umm well.....that won't happen either," answered Echo with her head down.  
  
"Echo, tell us what's going on," requested Dauphin.  
  
She stared at her cup of ice water, and stirring it with the spoon she used for eating her wheat, she took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"During your battle with Eizus, I got an incoming message from the Hammer. The operator told me that the Nebuchanezzar was destroyed by squiddies. It seemed they were upgraded and now carry bombs, which blew the Neb away. The Hammer found Trinity, Morpheus, Link and Neo, who went unconscious. Their okay now. Then the operator told me something he got from Link."  
  
"And what's that?" asked Dauphin.  
  
"The prophecy is bullshit. The One was just a set up from the machines. Neo went to the source, but the war is still going on."  
  
"But Morpheus always yapped about when Neo got to the source, it would put an end to the Matrix!!!"said Frey slamming his fist on the table.  
  
"Like I said before......the prophecy is bullshit"   
  
They all sat there, in silence, for the only hoped they had, was now just a set up created by the very thing they were fighting against, the Matrix.   
  
After the meal, the six resumed their business. Jord, Bacchus, and Cross went to rest, while Echo got back to her computer to monitor the Matrix. Dauphin and Frey sat at the pilot seats, getting ready to lift off.  
  
"It's weird," Frey said,"The only answer to ending the Matrix, the only thing everyone hoped, was just total crap."  
  
"I know, but it's no use now. Those machines are going to come, and we'll be ready for them."  
  
With one final look around the pipelines, they powered up their ship, The Archeron. Their only destination was back to Zion. They all knew there was a war to be fought, and they were gonna be ready for it. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Faiip De Oaiid  
  
0101010101000010101111001010101010101010101010101010000101010101010111010101010101010  
  
0101010101000010101111001010101010101010101010101010000101010101010111010101010101010  
  
0101010101000010101111001010101010101010101010101010000101010101010111010101010101010  
  
0101010101000010101111001010101010101010101010101010000101010101010111010101010101010  
  
0101010101000010101111001010101010101010101010101010000101010101010111010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0101010101000010101111001010101010101010101010101010000101010101010111010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0101010101000010101111001010101010101010101010101010000101010101010111010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0101010101000010101111001010101010101010101010101010000101010101010111010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0101010101000010101111001010101010101010101010101010000101010101010111010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0000010101010111110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0101010101000010101111001010101010101010101010101010000101010101010111010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0000010101010111110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0101010101000010101111001010101010101010101010101010000101010101010111010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0000010101010111110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0101010101000010101111001010101010101010101010101010000101010101010111010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0000010101010111110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0101010101000010101111001010101010101010101010101010000101010101010111010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0000010101010111110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0101010101000010101111001010101010101010101010101010000101010101010111010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0000010101010111110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0101010101000010101111001010101010101010101010101010000101010101010111010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0000010101010111110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0101010101000010101111001010101010101010101010101010000101010101010111010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0000010101010111110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0101010101000010101111001010101010101010101010101010000101010101010111010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0000010101010111110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
0101010101000010101111001010101010101010101010101010000101010101010111010101010101010  
  
1111001010101011010101110101010101010111101010101011111111111100000000000001010101010  
  
000001010101011111Everything that has a beginning101010101010101010100101010101000101010101  
  
01010101010101010101010HAS AN END 0101100010101010111000011101010101010101010101010 


End file.
